


Dancing through life will someday relate in joy or just more sadness

by DisneyBroadway123



Category: Clannad
Genre: Code Geass references, Family Fluff, Monster anime references, Past Child Abuse, Protective Parents, Soul Eater References, Talking about what love really means, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyBroadway123/pseuds/DisneyBroadway123
Summary: The best friend of Nagisa Furukawa is an outsider, she has a massive love for anime's that her papa has worked on in the past. Her dad on the other hand, since she was adopted was abusive towards her and she was forced to flee to her best friends house where she was easily welcomed with open arms. She loves dancing, reading books, drawing the characters that her father has worked on and has Aspergers. That's how she would describe herself if you asked. Will her crush on a girl ever lead to love requited and finally acceptance or is she just destined to be turned down.





	Dancing through life will someday relate in joy or just more sadness

_My name is Megumi Kaho and I’m a naturally shy girl. I have been antisocial pretty much my entire life. I do know a couple of people but we don’t usually hang out outside of school. My favorite things are of course reading books, playing piano and listening to music. I love to draw as well as well because it gives me an escape. I do have a crush, it’s on a girl though. A girl that I don’t have the confidence to talk to so I usually am too shy to just talk to her. My family is a bit of a trainwreck and I am not really the biggest fan of staying at home. Usually I’ll stay with the only friend that I have, she’s amazing, my best friend Nagisa. She’s the typical fun loving excitable best friend. Her family constantly makes me laugh, especially her dad Akito. He’s pretty much my closest thing to a father figure that I have in my life. My own dad, is a piece of shit to be honest. It’s one of the reasons why I’m so scared of the fact that I have a massive crush on Kotomi Ichinose ever since I was in middle school. She is never really seen, unless you spend a ton of time in the library like I do. I work in the library for most of classes since I only have two more classes before I can graduate. Though I’m going to wait and graduate with Nagisa in the springtime. Nagisa is my best friend ever since I was a child and she’s provided a ton of care and support for me over the past twelve years, back when I was actually social since it was before my dad could become abusive towards me and my papa. Yeah he’s basically a giant hypocrite, it’s really fun. My papa is amazing though, I just can’t stand being in that house. I’m staying at Nagisa’s house pretty much indefinitely, it’s been that way since I first started high school and they really treat me like I belong their. Aiko is pretty much like a second father and his wife Sanae is like the only mother figure that I’ve ever known.  He’s wacky, crazy, and insanely hilarious with his relationship with his wife Sanae. Everytime I’m around this family they always make me crack up. I was diagnosed with Asperger’s when I was nine and a half without my dad knowing of course. My papa, he took me to a psychologist to get diagnosed with it and he swore to keep it a secret from him. My papa’s amazing he’s sweet and kind pretty much and he always makes sure that I’m okay during school. Whenever I’m sad or I’m lonely my papa is there for me. Nagisa is amazing as well, she is a constant factor in life. She makes me smile on a daily basis and is one of the sweetest girls that I have met in my entire life. She is always helping me get along with at least a couple of people that I have in my life. She encourages me to at the very least, have breakfast with my papa on Saturday’s and try to spend time with him. He loves to take me out to breakfast on the weekends and it gets me some time with an actual member of my family. I have pretty much moved into Nagisa’s house with my papa’s consent. My papa was the one who actually encouraged me to leave the house since he didn’t feel that I was safe enough…._ I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, it was storybook love from Princess Bride my favorite movie. I got out of bed with my hair looking like it was incredibly messy but I laughed at myself all the same. I got on my uniform as I tied my hair back into a braid with a pink ribbon tied with a pink hair band. I adjusted my tie and grabbed my messenger bag. I made sure that I had my sketchbook and my math book since my only two classes were math and art. All my other classes were already completed. I got them mostly done at home when I was sick with phenomena a couple of years ago and I wasn’t able to go to school for almost five months and I decided to my work that year online. I made sure that I had shorts on under my skirt because most of the time boys at my age were perverts. I also put on my necklace that my papa had given me. It was a real version of the rose Beauty And The Beast. I loved the original classic animated film ever since I was really little. Not the live action trash that my papa and I saw earlier on in the year. It makes no sense to me why Disney keeps on adding new films to the old classic animated films. My papa used to say that the things I was passionate about always were the first thing that I could talk about for hours on end. I put on my shoes as I opened the door to already hearing screaming coming from downstairs.

“I swear that your bread is delicious Nagisa!!” Akito ran out of the home and I started to laugh hysterically as my best friend exited her room.

“Sorry about them Meg, they’re crazy. But I love them all the same.” Nagisa mentioned to me as I smiled at her.

“Hey I do too, they’re amazing!! They always make me laugh. They treat me better than I deserve pretty much.” I told her and Nagisa sent me a bright smile.   
“I think you deserve a little bit of kindness. You’re so strong, I wish that I was more like you.” Nagisa looked down at the ground and I smiled at her nudging her shoulder.

“I think that you’re plenty strong Nagi, you’re just not strong physically. I have fighting skills but only because I was raised by the dad that I was.” I smiled at  her as I grabbed one of my favorite breads that they make. It was a strawberry shortcake flavored bread. I took a bit out of my bread and I thought that it was the most delicious thing on the face of the planet. I was a big fan of sugary bread, aside from that my favorite food was Nagisa’s curry with rice. She always lets me help her.

“You were also raised by your kind hearted papa who loves you more than anything.” Nagisa reminded me with a bright grin as I smiled at the memory of my papa.

“I love him too, he’s so much stronger than he seems. He’s literally an animator how cool is that?!” I cheered as Nagisa got her bread as well.

“It’s pretty amazing, I’m surprised that you two aren’t related by genetics.” I was adopted when I was three years old by my “parents” mostly it was my papa who took care of me.

“Me too, we’re very similar in terms of personality though. He’s my idol in my life. The one thing that keeps me calm and collected throughout the day. Aside from you anyways.” I bumped her hip with mine as her parents came back into the shop.

“Good morning girls!!” Sanae greeted us and I smiled at her.

“Morning Sanae. Thank you for the strawberry bread it’s delicious.” I complimented her as she smiled at me.

“Oh you’re very welcome my dear. Are you seeing your papa tomorrow?” I nodded my head excitedly.

“Of course I am!! I always go out to breakfast with him on Saturday morning’s. It’s tradition, unless I’m sick anyways which I’m not and I’m babbling sorry.” I apologized and they all laughed at me.

“No need to apologize. I still say that’s one of the most adorable qualities that you have.” Akio mentioned knowing that I would roll my eyes at him.

“Again, that’s because you don’t do it.” I remarked and he laughed at me. I always loved my relationship with Akio because it was just so easy. I could say whatever I wanted around these guys because I knew that they wouldn’t judge me for who I am. They’re one of the few people aside from my papa who know that I’m gay.

“When are you ever going to talk to that girl in the library?” Sanae asked me and I sighed.

“Knowing me, the answer to that question is never.” I told her honestly and she shook her head at me goodnaturedly.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” She offered me and I shrugged.

“Rejection, besides need I mention my shyness around people. Like I’ll ever make the first move for friendship with anyone.” I said and Akio looked at me trying to get me to look up at him. Usually he didn’t push for eye contact unless what he had to say was really important.

“Look me in the eyes Megs, this is important.” I did as he told me, his eyes showing nothing but kindness towards my issues.

“Here’s an idea, she loves books obviously right?” I nodded my head and continued to maintain the eye contact that he wanted.

“Then ask her about any good books that she’s read over the past few days. That’s always a good way to at least spark up a friendship.” I smiled at the fact that Akio seemed to really care about me. In the way that my father never really had.

“I can do that Aki, thanks.” I told him with a shy smile and he gave me a thumbs up.

“Good girl, knock her dead!! Give her the old Megumi Kaho charm!!” I laughed at my father figure in the household and I was holding my sides I was laughing so hard. I dried my tears of sheer mirth and joy from my eyes.

“I don’t know about that, but I’ll most definitely talk to her today. You two aren’t the only one’s on my case. My papa is too.” I heard a ding from my phone and I checked it. Speak of the devil there was a text from my papa before I had left for school.

 _Papa: Good morning sweetheart!! I hope that you have a great day at school. Maybe even talk to Katomi and you can tell me all about it tomorrow?_ I smiled at the text from my papa and rolled my eyes.

 _Me: I don’t need two people on my case to talk to her. Aki was first for the morning, you may get in line behind him if that is what you so desire._ I prefered to text people rather than speaking to them in person. For some reason texting just felt more freeing and I could be more of a jokester when I texted a person as opposed to talking to them. Nagisa looked over my shoulder to see me texting my papa.

“I still think that it’s amazing how adamant he was about keeping in contact with you even though you’re not in the same house anymore.” Nagisa noted and I smiled shyly back at her.

“I agree, it sometimes still amazes me how lucky I am. I have at least three parental figures that I can look up to while most people only have two.” I reasoned and Sanae smiled at me.   
“We’re certainly lucky to have you around honey. You’re an amazing young woman. You constantly surprise us.” Sanae told me giving me a large motherly hug like everyday before school. Akio and I just stuck with our secret handshake that we had invented when I was younger. It was a simple combination. High five in the middle, top and low with a fist bump in the middle and the explosion. It always made me smile and laugh much like Akio himself. Me and Nagisa walked off down the road towards school.

“I want to thank you again Nagi, for everything that you’ve done for me. It really means a lot to me that you gave me a home.” I told her honestly having not truly thanked her in a long time. She looked at me with big wide eyes confused as to what I was talking about.

“What’s brought this on?” She asked me and I shook my head smiling at her.

“Nothing I swear it’s nothing. I’m just thinking about how grateful that I am. I mean I have the best friend that others dream about having. Not two but three insanely loving parental figures in my life to counteract the one horrible person. And that one horrible person I don’t really have to worry about anymore.” I laughed, a loud and happy laugh despite the subject matter. I was just happy today for whatever reason.

“You’re welcome I guess, I mean it’s not like it’s hard. I’m just glad I noticed how bad you were getting. I thought it was weird how you suddenly stopped drawing and just started to investigate through that.” Nagisa told me and she took my arm leading me to school. Most people thought that when I said I was gay that I would fall in love with Nagisa. I didn’t though. That would be weird to me, falling in love with a girl that was practically my sister. Our personalities were almost the complete opposite of each other’s. Maybe that’s what makes us such brilliant friends is that we are so divergent.

“What are you thinking about?” Nagisa asked me noticing that I hadn’t spoken in a little while.

“Just getting lost in my own head, you know how I get. Nothing really interesting. Just thinking about how love works.” I mentioned to her and she looked at me even more curiously.

“How does love work?” She asked me as we reached the bottom of the hill.

“I have no idea actually, it’s kind of what I was thinking about. Just like how when I was growing up I was raised to think that love was the greatest force. I also knew that my parents didn’t have it when I get older. You’re parents, they’re the ones who taught me about actual love between two people. It’s a constant effort and it’s always changing.” I tried to explain and I saw her nod to the statement that I had just made. I saw a boy with blue hair also walking up the same hill.

“Do you like this school? I have to say that I love it, very very much. But, soon, everything changes. Well, at least it does eventually.” I looked at my best friend and smiled at her. She was talking to the boy not to me.

“Fun things, happy things, they’ll all eventually… they’ll all eventually change someday, you know. But can you still love this place?” She asked him and the boy looked at her slightly confused.

“Just go and find more. All you have to do is find more fun and happy things. It’s not so hard. Come on let’s go.” The boy recommended and I had no clue as to who this was but I wasn’t about to argue or debate with him. I just followed him with Nagisa in front of me I smiled. These two could be cute together, I realized on my walk up the hill. I wouldn’t pry or anything but I could tell that this boy had seen hell much like I had. The only thing that I noticed was that this boy had a permanent frown on his face that I wanted to change. I walked off to the top of the hill.

“I’m going to head to art class!! See you at lunch Nagisa!!” I waved to her and walked off to the arts building while she went off to her language arts class. She had one class with me, my maths class. She wasn’t much of an artist. I loved artwork though, a lot of people said that I inherited it from my papa. I entered the art room and sighed. I missed the art teacher that we had last year and the year before that. Mrs. Ibuki was really nice to me. This teacher was still pretty nice though. She was a little bit older but still was kind and caring. I sat down on my chair that was next to another new student it looked like. He had a kind hearted smile though. I opened up my sketchbook and flipped to a clean open page. I would need a new one soon, thankfully my birthday was in a couple of weeks. I listened as the teacher gave that day’s instruction.

“Today’s assignment will be to make me some lyric art. It has to be a meaningful something to you. Something that suits your personality. It can be really anything at all, it just has to be school appropriate.” I smiled faintly trying to think of a song lyric that really meant something to me as a person. I loved so many songs that it would be hard to pick just one. I knew if Nagisa were here her song would be the dango song. I chuckled rolling my eyes at my best friend’s typical childish nature. I loved her more than anything though. To me her childish nature was intriguing. I thought of the perfect song lyrics to put all around my drawing. A sketch of a ballerina front and center and one of my favorite songs lyrics all the way around her. I had danced to this song when I was really little so it’s meaning meant a lot to me. Nagisa had never been able to do dance with me since she was so weak and frail. I still did dance and people told me that I had some form of real talent in terms of the dancing that I loved to do. I put in the lyrics that I had thought of all the way around my dancer once she was finished. I tried my hardest to still make it legible even though my Asperger’s tendencies tried to make my artwork flop on its face.

 _I look at you all see the love there that’s sleeping while my guitar gently weeps. I look at the floor and see it needs sweeping still my guitar gently weeps. I don’t know why nobody told you how to unfold your love. I don’t know how someone controlled you they bought and sold you. I look at the world and I notice it’s turning while my guitar gently weeps. With every mistake we must surely be learning still my guitar gently weeps. I don’t know how you were diverted you were perverted too. I don’t know how you were inverted no one alerted you. I look from the wings at the play you’ve been staging while my guitar gently weeps. As I’m sitting here doing nothing but aging still my guitar gently weeps..._ I finished the lyric art with a little bit of pen over the top of the lyrics and began to color in the tutu a bright lavender color. That was my favorite color from ages three to thirteen before a light baby blue took its place. I loved colors in general but baby blue was my all time favorite now. I decided to make that the color of my top since I did have a outfit with a light blue top and a lavender tutu from when I did this competition. I did a ton of dance competitions before I got sick with phenomena. I heard the bell ring over my head and placed the sketch inside of the turn in bin and headed on my merry way up to the library for my first shift up there. I opened up the doors and smiled. I loved the feeling of being in this room full of books it gave me this sort of power. The librarian looked up at me and smiled.

“Good morning Megumi.” I smiled back at my teacher during this hour.

“Morning sensei, how’s the first hour been around here?” I asked her and she nodded her head faintly.

“It was relatively quiet. Not many people come up here during classes as I’m sure that you’ve noticed since you started this job. The only real visitor that we have is Ichinose and she mostly keeps to herself. Reminds me of you in a lot of ways.” The teacher told me and I smiled at her. I checked my phone quickly just seeing if my papa had texted me back yet. He had but I would read it during lunch or something when I wasn’t busy.

“Yeah, but that’s kind of why I took this job. I mean I get to be around books so that’s a plus but also so that I wouldn’t have to interact with people so much.” I explained to her and she nodded her head at me smiling. I saw the familiar face walk through the door and my heart speeded up to a heavy gallop at the very sight of her hair.

“Good morning Ichinose-san, how can I help you today?” I asked her and she nodded her head faintly before I heard the familiar response.

“Foreign language department please. I need another book that’s popular in America.” I smiled at her, that was my speciality. I loved reading books in the American language even if it was a little bit tricky.

“Any particular genre?” I asked her leading her back to the books where we kept all of our books in English.

“Anything science fiction this time. I loved your last suggestion. I don’t think I know your name though I’m sorry.” I smiled kindly back at her.

“Megumi Kaho, but please call me Meg. The only person who calls me me Megumi is my boss.” I mentioned to her before perusing through our science fiction novels.

“Science fiction comedy work alright with you?” I offered seeing one of my favorite funny novels on the shelf.

“Yes that would be perfect. Which one is it?” She asked me and I smiled at her getting the ladder since the book was way too high for me to reach without help.

“It’s called the Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. It’s a book that my papa read to me when I was younger so it’s kind of a special novel to me.” I told her fetching the book off the top shelf.

“By the way Meg… You can call my Kotomi-chan.” She mentioned shyly when I handed her the book that I had pulled off of the shelf. I grabbed one of my favorite’s while I was up there too, a very similar novel called Good Omens. I loved this funny comedy and it makes me smile a lot whenever I reread it. It’s such a classic and so funny.

“Sure thing!! I would be happy too Kotomi-chan.” I smiled at her as she took my hand in a handshake. Her hands were super soft and I blushed when she smiled kindly at me.   
“Do you like music?” I asked her pushing a lock of hair between my ear when she looked at me in the eyes.

“Of course, I play violin though I admit not very well.” That one got me to laugh with a big smile.

“I play piano myself, though I mostly listen to music that was popular in America. Beatles, Elton John, Billy Joel and multiple others.” I offered her and she smiled at me.

“They are definitely really good, I love those artists as well. Especially The Beatles, they are my favorites. I really love Freddie Mercury as well.” My eyes widened and I smiled at her.

“No way!! I love Freddie Mercury, he’s my favorite artist in the entire world. I also really love Brian May’s guitar solos.” I mentioned and I heard Miss Asaka call my name.

“Megumi!! I need your help with something!!” I grinned at her and turned back to Kotomi.

“I’ll talk to you later okay?” I offered her and she nodded her head as I went over to the head desk.

“Can you help me cut these out?” Miss Asaka offered me and I nodded my head. I grabbed my pair of scissors and helped her cut them out.

“So you’re talking to Ichinose?” She asked me and I blushed nodding my head slowly.

“Yeah, I really like her she’s nice and she loves books what else can I say. I guess I’m easy.” I joked with her and she laughed at me.

“She loves reading, a little bit antisocial but that’s not really a problem with me. You’re much of the same way. Though that’s your Asperger’s not really your fault.” I smiled at Miss Asaka as I continued to cut out the pieces of paper. I heard a fit of laughter coming from the chair in the corner and Miss Asaka looked at her then at me.

“What book did you give her?” She asked me with a big grin and I smiled at her.

“I gave her Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy.” I told her and she smirked at me with a laugh.

“It’s so funny!!” I heard Kotomi tell me as she continued to turn the pages.

“I know!! It’s so amazing and it’s so funny.” I remarked to her as I continued to cut out the pieces of the paper. I loved just working with my teacher just doing all of these things with my favorite teacher.

“How’s Nagisa, Akio and Sanae?” Miss Akana asked me and I smiled at her.

“They are really great, I love being around them all. Akio is still crazily yet lovably insane, Sanae is also still really motherly and kind hearted, and Nagisa is amazing she’s really sweet and kind. I hope that she finds love easily.” I told her and she grinned back at me. I helped her cut out the rest of the papers and allowed myself to go and sit back down next to Kotomi. I sat softly next to her on the beanbag. I opened my book and smiled at Kotomi who had her nose deep in a book. I chuckled at the dialogue of the book that I was reading. I laughed at my favorite character Crowley, the devil who was hilarious. He always made me chuckle and I smiled as the book began to unfold. I was stuck in the world of my novel and I heard Miss Asaka tell us.

“Girls, it’s lunchtime!! You staying or leaving the room?” I got up and heard my limbs pop since I was sitting there for so long.

“I should probably go and meet my best friend for lunch.” I told her and Kotomi still stayed there lost in her novel. I smiled at her as I left the room. I went back down to the lunchroom and got in line for the lunch that I wanted for the day. I felt like having a sandwich for that day. I also took some fries and some fresh fruit salad as I stood in line. I got my lunch all paid for and went to meet up with Nagisa. I saw her coming up with her Ampan bread.   

“I see that you have the usual bread today Nagisa. You want to eat outside or inside today?” I asked my best friend and she thought about it.

“Outside today, it’s a really beautiful day don’t you think?” I nodded my head and she smiled at me.

“It really is, I’m having a really great day. Come on I’ll tell you all about it.” I lead her outside and we went outside for the nice air. I opened the door for my best friend as she walked through the opened the door.

“Alright you said that you’re day was going rather well. So tell me about it.” She told me and I began to tell my story.

“So I talked to Kotomi this morning. She came to me asking me if I could help her to find a specific book, I gave her Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. We started to talk together, mostly about music. I really enjoyed talking to her, she’s really adorable, even if she is a little bit shy. She is still up in the library right now still reading the novel. She’s a really fast reader by the way, she’s a really fast reader.” I noticed and she smiled brightly back at me.

“That’s amazing!! I’m so proud of you, I think that it’s a good thing that you’re at least talking to each other.” Nagisa proclaimed proudly as I laughed at her.  

“Thanks Nagi, I’m still a little bit anxious for the other shoe to drop but it feels good you know?” I offered with a smile as the same boy from this morning that I saw. He sat next to Nagisa and asked the question.

“Are you two sisters?” We both started to laugh at the question because we got that a lot.

“No we’re not at all. Just best friends who enjoy spending time together.” Nagisa informed him and I was too shy to talk to him really so I just picked up the book from the library while still listening to their conversation. I guess at some point I started to get more focused on my book because the boy started to try to get my attention by snapping his fingers and I closed my book.

“Yes?” I asked him shyly avoiding eye contact from him as Nagisa tried to calm me down by taking my hand.

“I was just asking what book you were reading?” The boy asked me and I smiled back at him still avoiding eye contact.

“It’s called Good Omens, it’s really funny.” I told him and he nodded his head at me.

“Why don’t you two eat in your classroom?” He asked us and I let Nagisa answer this question since I was still a little bit nervous around him.

“Let me ask you. Do you like this school?” She asked him and the boy looked down at his feet.

“No not especially.” The boy admitted and I allowed myself to grow more comfortable around him.

“I used to love this school very much. I had more friends than Meg, not that I’m complaining she’s my very best friend. But now it’s just…” Nagisa trailed off and I smiled at her.

“We both got really sick last year, I was able to take school online so I only have two classes left and work in the library the other class periods. Nagisa wasn’t able to have the same option so she has to repeat the entire grade.” I explained to him and he nodded his head.

“So you’re a repeater?” The boy asked Nagisa and she nodded still holding my hand.

“Yes I’m a repeater. Everybody that I knew besides Megumi has graduated and gone on with their lives, so there isn’t anyone I know here anymore. It’s kind of weird but I sort of feel like Rip Van Winkle. Oh I’m sorry!! We only just met and I’m telling you all this.” Nagisa blushed as her mouth got ahead of her brain not realizing that she was still talking to him.

“Oh I see, so that’s why you were asking me those questions earlier today. But weren’t you two in any clubs.” I smiled at him and I nodded my head.

“I was the leader of the dance club until I got sick.” I answered him and he nodded.   
“Now I remember where I’ve seen you, you performed for assemblies.” I nodded my head and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

“I’m nowhere near as strong as Megs is but I was really interested in the school’s drama club. Physically I’m weak and I can’t do much, so I can’t be very active. So I don’t think I would get any parts.” Nagisa admitted and I nodded my head at her.

“I might take the year off from dancing, it was more of just a hobby.” The boy shook his head at me.

“Weren’t you the one who danced to While My Guitar Gently Weeps last year? Won the talent show?” He asked me and I nodded my head.

“That was once I got better, I have been dancing to that version of the song since I was really little in ballet for the first time.” I answered and Nagisa nodded her head at the boy.

“She’s really really talented and beautiful at dancing, my parents are trying to persuade her to pick it back up again!!” She told him and I wanted to nudge her shoulder but I couldn’t.

“Why don’t your own parents support you?” The boy questioned and I speeded up a lie in my brain.

“They do!! It’s just sometimes I need a little bit of extra boost sometimes.” I answered him lying through my teeth trying to make it so I wouldn’t be found out.

“Why don’t you have the confidence that you could do it?” I felt a vile of panic rise up in my gut.

“I have Asperger’s Syndrome confidence isn’t exactly my forte. I spend most of my time working in the library. Stacking books, helping Miss Asaka in anyway that I can.” I explained to him and he nodded his head at me.

“Why not check out the drama club after school?” The boy asked my best friend and she nodded her head faintly. I saw a few girls from one of my classes and avoided eye contact as they noticed me and started whispering.

“Oh, look!! They’re looking this way.” The girls started to walk away probably making fun of me, seemed like everybody knew about my dad except for this guy for whatever reason.

“If you’re always looking so sad you two aren’t going to make many more friends.” The boy advised and I stood up going to through away my trash.

“You think I don’t know that? I don’t even communicate well with people. Unless I’m playing piano, dancing or drawing I can’t communicate with people. I could talk for hours about the differences between Elton John and Billy Joel but do you really think that anyone cares?” I asked him bitterly and Nagisa gave me a hug.

“It’s going to all be okay. Ichinose liked talking with you right?” I nodded my head through the hug as she whispered to me trying to calm me down.

“Then that’s all that matters, all those other people they don’t matter. Your dad doesn’t matter, those girls they don’t matter. If you’re happy with the amount of people in your life and they’re happy with you, then none of the people that have ever been mean to you can’t get to you anymore.” She comforted me and I smiled kindly at her.

“Thanks Nagi, I know that sometimes I get a little bit over exaggerated. Sorry that you had to see that.” I told the boy as he nods and smiles at me kindly.

“It’s fine, I get it. You have a hard time talking to people. I kind of have the same problem. Most people just think that I’m a good for nothing delinquent.” The boy told me and I heard the bell for math class.

“What class do you two have?” The boy asked us and I smiled at him.

“We have math class together, the only class that we have together is math.” Nagisa told him and we waved to him as we walked off to the maths building. We both sucked at math above all else so that led to us being in the special needs math class. We were not even hardly in the room before I heard a voice over the intercom.

 _“Mr. Satsuki?”_ It sounded like the secretary at the front of school.

“Yes, what can I do for you Miss Nami?” The nice math teacher asked her and she sounded like she was really excited about something.

_“Can you please send Miss Megumi Kaho down to the principal's office? We have some very good news for her.”_

“She’s on her way.” The teacher said and I handed my bag to Nagisa and she looked about as clueless as I felt. I walked down to the office all the same and saw my old dance teacher for the school, the amazing Miss Sakura.

“Miss Sakura? What’s going on here?” I asked her as I took my seat next to where she was sitting.

“We have some really extremely exciting news for you Megumi. Please have a seat.” I sat down in the comfy chair and she grinned at me.

“Mrs. Sakura, what was your reason for calling this meeting on such short notice?” He asked her not really judgemental just seemed like he had a lot of work to be doing.

“Right, Megumi I have some very exciting news for you. You know the dancing nationals in New York every year?” She asked me and I nodded my head still kind of clueless as to what this was all about.

“The head of the auditioning down there, he saw your dance to While My Guitar Gently Weeps for the competition and he loved it. He wants you to pick a new song, get a routine down and perform it during the nationals!!” She told me and I looked at her in surprise.

“This is a really big thing Mrs. Sakura, I’ll take him up on the offer. But on one condition. That my papa, Nagisa, Akio and Sanae can at the very least come with me for moral support. They’ve all never missed a competition.” I told her and she laughed at me.

“Invite whoever you wish, it’s all going to be paid for. You have one full year before the nationals are actually here. Do you have any song ideas already?” She asked me and I nodded my head faintly.

“I’m stuck between What’s Love Got To Do With It or Proud Mary. I really love Tina Turner but have never really danced to her music professionally.  I have always wanted to do a bit of a faster song that still has a really slow tempo that I can work with.” I tried to explain and she nodded at me with a bright smile.

“You’re going to pull that off so flawlessly. I’m so excited for you to take this new opportunity. I’ll give him your contact information so that he can contact you.” The principal looked at Mrs. Sakura.

“When is this competition? I know that Miss Kaho is already really close to being finished with school and she only has these last two classes but for her friends I want to make sure that they won’t miss too much school.” The principal asked her and she nodded her head excitedly.

“It’s in May during their summer, so nobody misses any school.” My favorite teacher reasoned with him and I was grinning so wide that I could hardly contain it.

“Thank you for this opportunity Mrs. Sakura, I can’t wait to start rehearsing again!!” I told her excitedly and she smiled at me.

“I can’t wait for you either, you’re going to be so amazing out there. I want to help you with your dance number. Will you be at the studio tomorrow?” She owned a dance studio as well, she quit teaching school to open up here own dance studio. I was one of her students when I still lived with my dad. She taught me for free because she saw a lot of talent inside of me.   
“Yes I will, I can’t wait to tell Nagisa!!” I flat out ran to the math class my paper still in hand that Miss Sakura gave me as I heard their loud laughter.  I ran past the language arts building but slowed to a speed walk and opened my classroom door quietly until Nagisa looked at me.

“What happened?” She asked me with a confused gaze in her eyes and everyone looked at me. Our class was relatively tiny. So I just stood up and told them because I knew everyone in this classroom and was really comfortable around them.

“I got an offer to be in the dancing nationals in New York City next May. The director apparently saw my dancing to While My Guitar Gently Weeps last year. I have yet to decide between the two songs that I have in my mind. I either want to do What’s Love Got To With It or Proud Mary both by Tina Turner.” I explained to them and they all looked at me in shock as the news finally reached his ears.

“That’s amazing!!” The teacher cheered for me and Nagisa was the first one to leap out of her chair and gave me a massive hug. I melted into the hug that she had given me. I always joked with Nagisa that she gave me the best hugs.

“I’m so proud of you!! That’s amazing and I can’t wait to see America with you. I am allowed to come right?” Nagisa babbled and I laughed at my best friend joyfully.

“Of course you’re coming with me!! And my papa, Aki and Sanae as well if they can.” I told her and she smiled brightly at me. I heard the bell ring and I went to grab my bag so that I could get upstairs to the library.

“Heading up to the library for work again?” Nagisa asked me and I nodded my head.

“Yep time for my second afternoon shift. I get to probably go spend more time with Kotomi. I’ll see you after school?” I asked her and she nodded her head with a bright smile. I walked up to the library and I opened the door smelling the books that washed over my senses.

“Miss Asaka!! I have to show you something!!” I ran over to my boss almost shoving my paper into her hands as she read it over.

“That’s incredible Megumi!! I’m really stoked for you, you’ll do amazingly well!! I’m certain of it.” My boss told me and I smiled  at her finding Kotomi still in the beanbag halfway through Hitchhiker's.

“Have you been here reading for the entire time?” I asked her sitting down across from her and she nodded her head putting a bookmark into the page so that she could communicate with me.

“It’s really funny, what did you have to tell Asaka sensei?” She asked me and I handed her the slip of paper that I loved now. I would put it up on my wall when I got home next to my ballet idol Diana Vishneva. I have never seen her perform in person but I looked up to her when I would watch her on television.

“That’s really quite astounding, I’m truly excited for you.” Katomi sent me this adorable smile that I couldn’t but respond to eagerly.

“Thank you very much, I really can’t wait to pick out music. I always found that to be my favorite part of the whole process was picking out music that I loved.” I leaned back on my bean bag and started to think about the different songs that I could work with.

“What songs do you have in mind?” Kotomi asked me and I smiled shyly.

“I really want to do a Tina Turner song maybe What’s Love Got To Do With It, I’ve never really worked with pop music before I think it might be an enjoyable challenge for me.” I told her and started to sift through my pop music.

“That’s a very good song but would it be too hard for you to master?” Kotomi asked me and I shrugged.

“Most of the time when I’m not at home or here at school I am at the rehearsal studio that Mis Sakura runs. She used to teach me everything that I knew when I was just a freshman here. Then she got her own dance studio. I’m a regular down there and it’s nice because she never asks me for money and became my coach for free pretty much.” I tried to explain to her and she nodded her head.   
“You don’t have friends?” I shook my head slightly.

“Aside from one, I don’t really have any friends myself. I have Asperger’s so that limits my amount of human interaction. I am too shy to really communicate with anyone unless they talk to me first.” I informed her and I continued to mess around with my phone. I found my papa’s icon while she was formulating her response.

 _Papa: I will not get in anyone’s line!! I just want you to be happy with the girl of your dreams._ I smiled at my papa’s kindness as I responded to her.

 _Me: I’m talking to her right now!! Can you guys get off my cloud?!_ I laughed at my papa.

“What’s so funny?” Kotomi asked me and I shook myself.

“I’m texting my papa, sorry he makes me laugh.” I told her and she smiled at me.

“You haven’t mentioned having a father figure what’s he like?” I could see that there was a tiny bit of pain deep down inside of her eyes.

“He’s pretty incredible, he animates for Studio Ghibli. He’s the only American who works for them and he works at it from home so that he can send it to them through emails.” I told her and she smiled at me with the pain in her eyes becoming more obvious. I saw her pick up the book again and I smiled at her as I picked up the phone and my ear buds. I wanted to put on the music that I wanted to use for my dance.

 _“You must understand though the touch of your hand makes my pulse react. That it’s only the thrill of boy meeting girl opposites attract. It’s physical only logical you must try to ignore that it means more than that. What’s love got to do, got to do with it? What’s love but a second hand emotion? What’s love got to do, got to do with it? Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken? It may seem to you that I’m acting confused when you’re close to me. I tend to look dazed I’ve read it someplace I’ve got no cause to be there’s a name for it. There’s a phrase that fits but whatever the reason you do it for me. What’s love got to do, got to do with it? What’s love but a second hand emotion? What’s love got to do, got to do with it? Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken? I’ve been taking a new direction but I have to say. I’ve been thinking on my own protection it scares me to feel this way. What’s love got to do, got to do with it? What’s love but a second hand emotion? What’s love got to do, got to do with it? Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken? What’s love got to do, got to do with it? What’s love but a second-hand emotion? What’s love got to do, got to do with it? Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken? What’s love?_ _Got to do it Got to do it What's love?”_ I heard Miss Asaka call out my name.

“Megumi!! I need your help!!” I came over to her desk and saw a bunch of new books.

“Can you help me check all of these back in to the library.” I nodded my head as I smiled at her sitting down in my comfy chair. I sat down in silence and checked in all the books but the bell rang for the day to go home for the day. I saw something happening outside and saw that my best friend was out there. I rushed down there to see what was happening. I shoved my way past people politely as I tried to make my way to the front. When I finally did, I was noticed by Nagisa.

“Meg!! Over here!!” I went over to her where she was with two other boys, one of them the boy from earlier today.

“What’s going on here?” I asked them heaving for breath still from running all the way down here.

“It’s a raid I suppose. Those rough kids from another high school came riding in on their bikes.” I rolled my eyes and saw the boy with the blue hair lean on his friends head.

“What are you doing on my head?! Get off me!!” I started to snicker because I could really grow to like this boy. He seemed alright, I didn’t know about the blonde haired one but I didn’t judge.

“Oooh what’s this? Is she going to lecture them?” The boy asked and I shrugged. Then I remembered where I had seen this girl before.

“Why is this happening?” Nagisa wondered being my clueless best friend and I shook my head at her.

“Maybe they’re just assholes Nagi it tends to happen.” I said with a shrug as the girl got even closer to the front.

“This school has the highest rate of kids going to college in this town. There are guys who are turned off by that.” The blue haired boy noted and I smiled at him as he took off his suit jacket.

“So what? Are you going to help her?” The blonde haired boy asked and the friend shrugged. I should really get these guys names.

“I can’t just stand back and watch.” The blue haired boy argued and we were interrupted by another girl.

“You don’t have to worry about Tomoyo!! She just transferred here as a junior. Her name is Tomoyo Sakagami. She’s really super strong. If you butt in, you’ll only get in her way.” I stood up brushing my hair to the side of my face.

“She’s totally outnumbered though. I should go and help her.” The blue haired boy looked at me in shock.

“You fight?” I nodded my head slightly.

“My dad is a sensei, taught me how to defend myself and keep myself on my toes.” I told him and that was mostly true, he was a sensei but he only taught me how to defend myself by throwing his fists at me on purpose. And other things too, sometimes but I mostly just dogged punches. I looked at the girl who had beautiful silvery hair much better than my cliche brown frizzy nightmare.

“I don’t want any unnecessary fuss out of you. Get out of here or you’ll get hurt!! I won’t trouble you if you all just leave peacefully. You wouldn’t want to get hurt, would you?” Tomoyo ordered the men with the bikes and I smirked. She was about to kick some ass.

“Don’t take me for a fool!!” One of the bikers yelled as she kicked him around the face. She threw around the rest of them and I smiled at her.

“Wow. What in the world was that?” The boy asked, the one with the blonde hair. We all split apart, I wanted to get Nagisa up to the Drama club classroom.

“So, who was she? Is she a transfer or something?” Nagisa wondered out loud and I laughed at her.

“Yes she is thank you Captain Obvious, we’ve never seen her so she’s obviously a new transfer student.” I told her and she laughed at me.

“Oh quiet up there!! It’s a decent question!!” I chuckled at her and noticed that the blonde haired boy had wandered off.

“Apparently not much different from your situation. But she’s very popular. I guess it all depends on how you look at things.” The boy told us and I smiled at him.

“I’m Tomoyo Okazaki by the way, sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier.” I nodded my head.

“You already know me, my name is Megumi Kaho. Most of these students already know me.” I introduced myself to him and I smiled at him.

“I’m Nagisa Furukawa of class B.” I told him and he smiled at both of us. He followed us up to the room where the Drama club was.   
“I’d forgotten. The drama club has been on hiatus since March.” Okazaki told us and I rolled my eyes.

“I’d heard that they always had few members.” Nagisa told us and I sighed.

“Sorry Nagisa. Maybe you two could get it back up and running again. I’m probably going to start practicing like a crazy madwomen again but I’ll help you where I can.” I explained to her and Okazaki looked at me.

“I can help you. It’s not like I have anything better to be doing.” He said with a shrug and I nodded my head shyly.

“Can I ask you a question. I’m sorry, but why are you being so nice to me? You only just met the both of us this morning.” Nagisa asked the new person to our duo and I nodded it was a very valid question.

“Why am I being nice? I guess that’s a good question… I just am trying to help does that make sense? Like I see you two are lonely like I am despite having each other to work off of.” Okazaki told us and I nodded my head at him.

“I am pretty much always lonely, been that way for as long as I can remember. Unless this one is around-” I jerked a thumb at my best friend as she gently hit my arm and glared at me lacking the heat. “Or I’m practicing my dancing or drawing I usually feel out of place in the world.” I tried to tell him and he nodded as we left the school for the afternoon. He followed us down the hill.

“Uh Okazaki?” My best friend asked the boy getting his attention. “My home is actually upstairs with a bakery below it on the other side of the park down there. Meg spends a lot of time there, it’s like her second home. Maybe you should come and visit us sometime?” She offered the boy and I heaved a sigh of relief that she mentioned that I was already over there all the time so I wouldn’t get any questions then.

“I’ll see.” He waved to us as we walked separate directions.

“Think he’ll actually come?” I asked my best friend and she shrugged.

“We’ll just have to see, I mean it’s not like it was rude to offer right?” I shook my head at her. She would make a great match for Okazaki I wouldn’t butt in though, they had to figure this out on their own.

“Not rude at all. I don’t blame you for offering it up to him. Thank you for mentioning that I spend a lot of time at your place. I didn’t want to have to explain that to him if he doesn’t already know.” I explained to her as we opened the door to the shop.

“We’re back from school!!” We said to her parents and I got out the paper from my messenger bag and bounced on the heels of my feet just waiting for Akio and Sanae to come out from the baking station or wherever they were.

“Welcome back!!” Sanae welcomed and I saw her coming out of the washroom where she was just cleaning the dishes.

“Where’s Aki?” I asked her and she laughed at me.

“No ‘hi Sanae, how was your day?’” She joked feigning surprise as I laughed at her.

“Sorry, hi Sanae how was your day at the bakery?” I asked her and she giggled at me.

“I’m just messing with you sweetheart.” I saw Akio coming down the stairs and smiled brightly I couldn’t wait until I could tell them what had happened today.

“So I got some really exciting news at school today… Mrs. Sakura stopped by, she sends her regards and she’ll be by for bread soon. She told me that she got an offer for me…. I got offered to perform in the nationals in New York City!! The director saw my performance of While My Guitar Gently Weeps and loved it!!” I cheered and they looked at me in surprise for a span of nearly two seconds before they gave me a giant group hug.

“That’s incredible Megs!! You’re going to be so amazing out there!!” Akio told me pulling back from the hug as I smiled at him.

“He’s right honey, you’re going to be so beautiful out there!! Did you talk to that girl in the library today.” I nodded my head and they both looked over at me.

“I did!! I helped her find a book, I gave her Hitchhiker’s Guide To The Galaxy. We started to talk about music and different types of books.” I told them happily and they both cheered for me.

“Sounds like you had a full measure day!! We’ll give you some quiet time though. You look really tired.” Akio told me worried slightly about my health and I smiled at him. I took my messenger bag with me upstairs while I put on my favorite dress that I would probably end up wearing again for the first part of tomorrow. I had to wear it out to breakfast with my papa. I put up my paper as well. I inserted it next to my favorite ballerina’s in history display that I had. I also had modern and tap dancers there as well. I heard the voice of Okazaki that I had been hearing all day coming from downstairs. I guess Nagisa was right and this boy was different. I cracked open my door to see what was going on downstairs.  
“There’s a problem with the taste yes. But it’s too hard to eat. It’s obvious to me why these haven’t sold yet.” Oh hell oh no this was not good. One thing that I had learned about Sanae was how to sugarcoat everything and eventually the taste is actually quite lovely the more that you have it.

“You don’t like my pastries? My homemade pastries?” Sanae blubbered and I had a bad feeling about this entire situation.

“Just a…” She was already gone and running out of the door. Usually this was when Akio would get out into the scene and defend his wife’s baking.

“Hey!!” There he was typical as usual. You get used to the craziness that happens in this family eventually. I was used to seeing this stuff every single day. I heard Nagisa open up her door and she krept over to where I was.

“What’s going on?” She whispered to me and I laughed quietly still not wanting to be seen.

“Okazaki accidentally insulted Sanae’s baking and Aki’s rushing to her defense.” I whispered back and she looked down the stairs in surprise as I continued to listen to the conversation coming from downstairs.

“You said something you shouldn’t have. You should’ve just said that it was delicious and eaten it. Where’s your sense of duty and charity? I swear you kids these days aside from Megs you have no manners at all. Truth is always cruel when you shove it in her face. How pitiful!! People livin’ around here eat her pastries and always say that they’re good. It’s an unwritten rule!! It’s law!! So you have to follow it to. You got that wiseguy? I’ll beat you to such a pulp, they won’t be able to recognize you!! Huh?” I heard Akio freeze during his epic speech and finally get a look at what this kid was wearing. “Hey kid, you’re wearing the same uniform as our daughter and her best friend. You wouldn’t by chance be a friend of Nagisa’s and Megs would you?” Akio asked the boy that I had grown to see as a good friend throughout the day. I saw Sanae come back noticing this too that he had on the same uniform that we wore. At this point I was too busy cackling with laughter to really care about what was going on. I mean in what way could this have possibly been more awkward for poor Okazaki. I eventually dried my tears of laughter and went to join them downstairs and Okazaki looked at me.

“You knew that they were this crazy?” He whispered to me as we sat down at the futon waiting for everyone else.

“Of course I knew!! I’ve been Nagisa’s best friend since we were in kindergarten. They’re not that bad once you get to know them really they’re not. Akio is actually really awesome once you get past his craziness.” I whispered back as the man himself sat down next to me on the other side of Okazaki. Sanae also came out of the kitchen where Nagisa was making tea.

“We’re sorry to treat the girl’s friend with such shameful conduct.” Sanae apologised and I started to snicker again as Akio nudged his head with his beer stein that he had in his hand.

“Don’t worry Sanae. He doesn’t look too smart. So he’s probably forgotten everything, right?” Akio asked the boy as Nagisa came into the room handing me a cup of hot cocoa and I smiled thankfully at her. I took a sip and sighed.

“You mustn't say such things to our guest dear. It’s not like Meg’s dad where he’s only here once a week.” I was shocked at what Sanae had said and she was too. Then the silence was nearly palpable.

“I’ll tell you later Okazaki just let it go for right now. Please.” I begged him and went upstairs so that I could get my sketchbook and just take a moment for myself. I couldn’t believe that Sanae had just basically told him. I loved her but I should have figured that this would happen. Sanae sucks at keeping things like this a secret. Akio was so pissed when he found out about my dad. There’s a reason why I admire him so much. He’s kind of always protected me, ever since I was five. I think he just sort of knew what was happening the entire time he was just too ashamed to admit that I was a victim of child abuse. I went slowly back downstairs to thankfully Akio laughing again.

“To think Nagisa would bring home a friend from school so soon.” he mentioned as I started to laugh and I sat next to him again and saw Sanae look at me with a sad smile. I knew that I couldn’t stay mad at my parental figure in my life so I smiled at her. I shrugged and just winked at her to say that I forgave her.

“And what’s more it’s a boy Aiko.” Akio’s eyes widened like he had just realized that Okazaki was a boy.

“What’s that?! A boy you say?” I looked at my father figure in my life.

“Seriously? How did you not realize it?” I joked and I started to laugh at him. I opened the book so that I could draw as well.   
“Maybe this charming new lad is her boyfriend?” Sanae had joked and I smiled at her while shaking my head at these two.

“Humph!! You think I’m gonna give Nagisa to such a wimp?!” He asked Okazaki and I smiled at him while chuckling.

“Get outta here, kid. Get out!!” I shook my head at my best friend’s dad.

“Then I guess I’ll be leaving.” Okazaki stood up but got dragged back down by Akio.

“So you call yourself a man? Well if you were a real man, you’d grab the girl you love and run. Course I’d never let you have her!!” I laughed at Akio and he grinned at Sanae.

“Well look!! You guys are becoming friends already.” I started to smile at my best friend as she gave her mom, Okazaki and herself some tea.

“Of course we are!! I wouldn’t treat my daughter’s friend as if they were a stranger.” Akio informed her and I nodded my head. He was being truthful, the moment he met me it was like I was a member of his family.

“Yeah!!” Nagisa, Sanae and Akio cheered and I smiled at them.

“What’s the matter pal? Why the stupid look?” Akio asked him and I started to snicker when I heard his answer.

“I just think that maybe I shouldn’t get involved with this family.” Aiko looked at him like he was absolutely off of his rocker.

“See? We’ve even gotten friendly enough to use a little sarcasm.” Akio joked and I watched as Okazaki looked at us like we were nuts.

“Wait a minute, how rude of us. We don’t even know your name yet.” Sanae mentions to her husband and I grinned at them as Nagisa explains what his name is.

“It’s Okazaki Tomoya Okazaki.” She tells her parents and I could not hold back the laughter at Akio’s face.

“Sounds like a sissy name to me. Why don’t you change your name to Ginga?” That only made me laugh harder because what the hell?

“It’s nice!! Would you mind if we called you Ginga?” Sanae asked him and I chuckled to myself. I felt really bad for Okazaki though, these two were a lot to handle.

“While you’re at it change your last name to Diachuu. Ginga Diachuu isn’t that a great name?!” That comment and Okazaki’s reaction had me yet again drying the tears of sheer laughter from my eyelids.

“My name is Tomoya Okazaki, not Ginga!!”

“Man aren’t you a picky fella. Sanae, can’t you think of a better name for this guy?” Akio asked his wife and I smiled at them. To me this is what made their relationship so unique and special was that they could have these ridiculous conversations and nobody gets judged.

“I have an idea!! What if we add something magical to his name? Something that shows his greatness and that he transcends  the flow of time and space.  How about Tomoya Okazaki Eternal?” I shook my head at the question and slightly scrunched up my nose.

“Well Megs doesn’t like it that’s one thing for sure!!” Akio joked as I stuck my tongue out at him. We had a relatively normal dinner afterwards and I helped Sanae with the dishes.

“I’m so sorry about what I said earlier. I thought that if you were good friends with him he would have already known…” Sanae mentioned to me and I shook my head at her.

“We kind of just met the guy this morning.” I told her and she looked at me in surprise.   
“Really? He seems to really like Nagisa.”

“I thought so too, but I guess I’ll have to come clean and be honest with him.” I admitted and handed her the last dish before going to meet Okazaki and Nagisa at the park across the street. I sighed as I sat down on the swing and just started to tell my story.

“I’m staying at Nagisa’s house indefinitely. I was adopted my ‘parents’ when I was born. For the first five years everything was fine. My papa watched me while my dad was at work. It was simple and easy. I never saw my dad. I love my papa more than anything in the world. My dad, was abusive to me. For as long as I can remember. I didn’t lie to you earlier, my dad is a sensei, he’s a black belt teacher. Owns his own dojo the whole nine yards. He didn’t teach me how to defend myself, at least not in your typical way. I was forced to learn or else he would beat me senseless. I kept it a secret for the longest time, I didn’t want anyone to know how much I was truly suffering. I didn’t want to see that look on Akio’s face, the face that he’d make when he found out that I wasn’t half as strong as he thought I was. For years I covered it up. It didn’t really get god awful until I reached junior high school. I think I spent more time in the hospital then I would have particularly enjoyed to spend. My dad made up lies to the school every single time. That I was sick, that I had a mental breakdown, whatever it took to get me out of school that day. Nagisa, she found out though. See, I stopped drawing and dancing, even for fun. I always danced at least for fun during free days during gym which was a lot of them back at our high school. Any physical activity was welcomed including dancing. I would teach some of the other girls how to dance ballet, modern, pop, tap, whatever they wanted to see me do I did it. I stopped even doing that. I was one of the youngest people ever to have severe depression. She followed me home one night, during one of the worst beatings. She saw everything. Told Akio and Sanae and they fought my dad like hell to at the very least let me stay at their house while he got his shit together in more ways than one. Since that day I haven’t been back to my original house. I see my papa once a week for breakfast as Sanae mentioned to Aki. I’ve always been really close to my papa, I like to think that he’s my actual birth parent instead of adoptive parent. I have loved living with Nagisa, Akio and Sanae this is one of the best places that I could be. I love being around my best friend and while they seem not really mentally sound. Akio is one of the most amazing things that’s ever really happened to me. I love being around him because most of the time because I am constantly laughing at everything that he does. Sanae is sweet, kind and relatively goofy as I’m sure that you’ve seen. They taught me about the real version of love. That love is everlasting, ever changing and the fact that I have seen their love go through the stronger emotional development.” I explained and I think that Okazaki was really understanding of how much I had been through. He didn’t need to say anything, I kind of didn’t really want him to say anything.

“That’s really sad, I can’t say that I’ve ever lived through that. My mom died when I was a really little boy and my father slipped into a deep and dark depression. He’s never laid a hand on me thankfully. I spend my days mostly living with Sonohara. I might as well be his roommate I spend all my time over there. I do fully understand where you’re coming from. Music is my main escape from numbness.” Okazaki admitted and I saw Nagisa slowly cross the street.

“You two have a nice chat?” She asked me and I nodded my head. I noticed that it was starting to get dark out.

“I can walk you home if you want to Okazaki?” Nagisa offered him and the boy nodded his head waving goodbye to me as I started to swing so that I could get some form of momentum going. I lost myself in the feeling of the wind in my hair that before I had known it, Nagisa was back.   
“I think I’m going to head to bed. I’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” I announced jumping off my swing. Nagisa looked at me.

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” She asked me and I shook my head breaking down once I got back into the shop. Akio and Sanae thankfully didn’t ask me any question before they wrapped their arms around me. I sighed as I lost myself in the embrace.

“Did you take to that boy?” Akio asked me and I nodded my head shyly.

“I did, that probably explains my breakdown that I just had. I have this massive fear, that someday my dad will come back-” Akio cut me off and he scoffed at me.

“And if he does, I’ll kick his fucking ass into the next week!!” I shook my head at him.

“Aki, he’s a blackbelt you can’t just-” He cut me off again.

“He destroyed you!! I want to protect you the way that you need to be protected.” Akio explained to me and I nodded my head faintly getting tired of fighting with him. I was getting exhausted.

“I’m sorry…” Sanae hushed at me while Nagisa was still outside practicing for her play.

“Don’t talk so bad about yourself angel. You changed of our lives and make sure that we stay grounded in the reality of the situation. Now I think that you need to get some good night sleep!!” I nodded my head after hugging both of them all good night. I climbed up into my bedroom and I got into my pajamas after brushing my teeth and cuddling into my teddy bear that my papa had given me since when I was really little. I slept until I heard my papa’s laughter coming from downstairs. I jumped out of bed brushing the curls out of my eyes. I was so happy that I could spend time with my best friend. I smiled as I put on my favorite dress, a lavender color with a light blue crown. I fixed and I adjusted my boots and tied them all up so that I could fix them all up. I made sure that I had my combat boots that were a shade of brown with white tips on the end. I stretched before going down the stairs. I saw that Nagisa was just waking up as well but she was still inside her room. I could hear her fall out of bed when she tried to reach her phone as I snickered. Typical Saturday in the Furukawa household. I made my way down to the bakery seeing my papa laughing at Akio. My papa smiled brightly back at me and opened up his arms and I rushed to him.

“Papa!!” He squeezed me tightly to him that I did as well.  

“Hi baby girl!! I missed you so much.” I heard Akio scoff at me as I rolled my eyes.

“You’d think they haven’t seen each other in nearly five years.” I stuck my tongue out at Akio and he laughed at me.

“You try only seeing Nagisa once a week then you’ll know how I feel Akio.” My papa reminded him and I smiled at him.

“Yeah not gonna happen, even if that boy wants to take her away I won’t let him!!” Akio declared and my papa looked at him like he had lost his mind.

“I’ll explain later papa, it’s kind of  a long story.” My papa smiled kindly at me bumping my shoulder.

“What do you say kiddo? You hungry?” I nodded my head excitedly as my papa led me out of the house.

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours!!” I waved to Akio and Sanae and they both smiled at me. I hopped into my papa’s car and sat down after buckling up.

“So what was that about some boy taking Nagisa away from Akio?” My papa asked me as we started on the road to the next town over where our favorite breakfast spot was.

“Okay so, me and Nagisa met a boy yesterday. He’s a little bit cynical and kind of odd but he’s really nice. He came over yesterday to the bakery and Akio made this whole big speech when he accidently told Sanae that her latest bread creation wasn’t that good.” I explained to my dad as he started to laugh at me.

“And he didn’t ask why you were there?” I felt a vile of panic rise up in me.

“I had to tell him, Sanae mentioned that I stay there except for on Saturday’s.” I mentioned to him and he looked at me. This look of sheer understanding beneath all that pain.

“And what did the boy say? What’s his name?” My dad asked me trying to understand if I was safe there or not.

“He actually understood me completely. His life hasn’t been sunshine and rainbows either. His name Tomoya Okazaki, he’s really cool.” I said with a shrug. Most guys I was just interested in being friends with that I had met anyways.

“And he’s into Nagisa? It’s about time someone has gotten interested in her. I was starting to get a little worried for her sake.” My papa joked and I chuckled at him, my papa was a sucker for gossip.

“As far as I can tell right now I have no idea but these things take time. I did talk to Kotomi though.” I told him shyly as he smiled kindly at me.

“How did that go?” He asked me as he got into the next town and pulled into a restaurant that we always went to.

“It went shockingly really well. I gave her Hitchhiker’s Guide To The Galaxy yesterday and we just started to talk. She’s really kind of different, a good kind of different though. Who am I to judge?” I asked him as we went inside the restaurant. We got seated into our favorite booth. I didn’t even need to look at the menu before I knew exactly what I wanted. I loved their classic omelet here it’s delicious. Plus I would need the protein today if I was going to be in the studio for most of the day.

“Papa I have something really exciting to tell you. I got offered to perform in the nationals in New York City!! The director saw my performance of While My Guitar Gently Weeps and loved it!! Mrs. Sakura stopped by yesterday to tell me about it.” I explained to him and I watched his eyes go huge and he was over at my side not an instant later.

“Princess that’s an amazing opportunity!! You’re going to be beautiful out there!!” My papa cheered for me and I smiled bashfully at him.

“Do you have any song ideas yet?” He asked me and I shook my head at him.

“At first I did but I don’t think that What’s Love Got To Do With It is the right way to go with this. I have a ton of ideas but I want to use what I don’t know as well. I want to use a song that I’ve never used before…” I mentioned trying to explain all the song ideas that I have.

“Hmm that does seem like quite the dilemma. I do agree that Tina Turner is not the message that you want to send. Have you ever tried to do one to Skyline Pigeon?” I nodded my head.   
“I have tried that one, I couldn’t really find a way to make it work though. That’s a hard song to work with.” I saw the waitress come by with my usual hot chocolate and my dad’s coffee.

“What about another Beatles song?” I hummed in consideration. I had only done the one song that has apparently made me infamous.

“I have always loved Blackbird, Octopus's Garden and things like that. There’s also some more modern ones I would love to Drops Of Jupiter by Train. There’s also a ton of theater songs that I could use. I’d love to an Elton John song but for some odd reason his songs are the hardest stories to tell. I would also really love to dance to Maroon 5’s She Will Be Loved… God why can’t there just be one good song?!” I asked my papa exasperated and he chuckled at me with a bright smile.

“Let’s look at all those songs individually. Blackbird is slower but also at the same time a little bit harder of a story to tell. Octopus’s Garden is a more upbeat tone but at the same time it has not as clear lyrics. Drops Of Jupiter has an upbeat semi melody and clear chords that you can use to your advantage. Elton has a lot of slower songs. Songs like Sweet Painted Lady, Song For Guy if you don’t really want to work with lyrics for some reason. He also has some more upbeat songs like Crocodile Rock, Saturday Night’s, Looking Up he has trillions of good songs. She Will Be Loved has a simple message along with beautiful lyrics that mean something to you. There are other songs out there in the universe too, like you could do The Last Goodbye from the hobbit movies. That would be really breathtaking you love that song as well. There’s also Falling Slowly from Once, As The World Falls Down from Labyrinth, Storybook Love from Princess Bride… I see your problem.” I had taken out my notebook so that I could try to keep with everything that he was saying. I eventually got everything written down that he had said and weighed the pros and cons in the back of my mind so that I had a solid idea of what I was going to be working with. I laughed when my dad trailed off and started to cross out the ones that didn’t seem that compelling to me. I loved Storybook Love and all the rock EJ songs that my papa had mentioned but I had to weigh the good from the perfect in this scenario.  

“Alright Storybook Love, Crocodile Rock, Saturday Night’s and Looking Up are tragically not really my style of dance. That leaves Blackbird, Octopus’s Garden, Drops Of Jupiter, Sweet painted Lady, Song For Guy, The Last Goodbye, Falling Slowly and As The World Falls Down.” I recited the cuts that I was already beginning to make and then I added one other song to the bottom of the pile.

_This Is Me Greatest Showman._

“What song did you just write?” My papa asked me as our breakfasts came to our table.

“This is me from Greatest Showman.” I told him before starting to eat my breakfast.

“Hmmm what about Fooled Around and Fell in Love?” My papa mentioned and I shrugged.

“Love that song but it’s lyrics don’t really apply to me. Plus to me that’s a song that’s better meant for a duo than a single like myself.” I heard my papa make a sound of understanding. It was time to make more cuts. Great I loved all of these songs this would be really painful to get rid of any of these songs. Octopus’s Garden as much as I love that song the lyrics were hard to make concrete the same thing could be said about Drops Of Jupiter. That means they both had to leave I groaned. Dammit those songs were two of my favorite songs that I had ever heard. That left five songs to choose from when I got to Mrs. Sakura’s and she could help me make the final decisions about the music that me and my papa had came up with.

“Any more cuts?” I nodded my head a little bit sad by the cuts that I had to make.

“Octopus’s and Drops, they’re both just too hard to make the lyrics concrete.” I told him simply and he nodded his head.

“They are really creative and beautiful lyrics but they’re a little too flowlery.” I nodded my head at my papa’s statement.

“Flight Of The Conchords too weird?” I laughed at my papa’s statement and glanced at him from underneath my bangs that probably needed to be cut soon.

“Geez papa what do you think?” I joked and he shrugged.

“Look, this is what happens when you ask me for ideas alright? Get used to it.” I rolled my eyes at my dad’s statement.

“Oh I have another song idea, what about Justin Bieber?” I stood up and started to walk away from my papa. He knew that I hated Justin Bieber more than anything.

“Oh come on Megs!! I’ll be serious I swear!!”

“Nope, you’re fired papa. I’m officially firing you now!!” I hit him gently on the head with my notebook when I got back to him.

“Okay I actually have a good idea. We replace this is me with Go The Distance from Hercules either version would work.” I smiled at my papa, for all his jokes and bravado he had some really ingenious ideas a lot of the times. I did as he said and crossed off the words that I had written down on the bottom replacing it with my papa’s idea.

“I think I’ll do the Michael Bolton version strictly because it’s longer. Would Origin Of Love be too weird?” I asked him and he made a slight face.

“Most likely, I mean this is for live television right?” I nodded my head erasing the idea from my head.

“Hedwig isn’t a bad idea like if you were to say Lena’s version of Wicked Little Town then  I would say that you could write that down. I’m just trying to help you out here.” I smiled at him for at the very least looking out for me. I loved my papa more than anything. He always gave me the best advice for both life, love and dancing. I especially loved when he would give me tips on my artwork since he worked for such a massive company here in Japan. He was a little bit hesitant when Hayao Miyazaki posted his closing notice a few years ago but he had mostly been scared that others would lose their jobs.   
“I see your point, nevermind it was a stupid idea. I’ll think about just doing that one for fun. Maybe for the talent show in the summer.” I said with a shrug. I didn’t know if I would even have the time for the talent show this year. My year had just gotten a ton crazier for me. I was really excited though, it would be the first time that I would be traveling to my home country. I would get to explore the city of my dreams with Nagisa and basically just see my favorite city that I have only ever dreamed of seeing.

“Maybe if you don’t think that it’ll be too much for you. You’re already probably going to be practicing for hours on end now that you have a massive competition. It’s also going to be the second time that you’re going to be on television and you’re first time in your adult life. Plus it’s a little bit of higher stakes, this is going to be around the world televised probably but don’t let that freak you out or anything.” My papa comforted as he paid the bill so that we could be going back home. I heard him messing around with the music on his phone before landing on a Beatles shuffle.

 _“I’d like to be under the sea in an octopus’s garden in the shade. He’d let us in knows where we’ve been in his octopus’s garden in the shade. I’d ask my friends to come and see an octopus’s garden with me. I’d like to be under the sea in an octopus’s garden in the shade. We would be warm beneath the storm in our little hide away beneath the waves. Resting our head on the sea bed in an octopus’s near a cave. We would sing and dance around because we know we can’t be found. I’d like to be under the sea in an octopus’s garden in the shade. We would shout and swim about the coral that lies beneath the waves. Oh what a joy for every girl and boy knowing they’re happy and they’re safe. We would be so happy you and me no-one there to tell us what to do. I’d like to be under the sea in an octopus’s garden in the shade. I’d like to be under the sea in an octopus’s garden with you.”_ As I listened to the lyrics of a song that spoke to the me of my childhood I could almost see how it would look if I performed it live.

“Papa!! I have been inspired. Octopus’s Garden is in the top three. I’ll have to get rid of Blackbird though, I’ll definitely do that one if I have time for it during the talent show. The other one’s staying are As The World Falls Down and Go The Distance.” I exclaimed getting out my notebook to write down this change of ideas. I crossed out the songs that I didn’t want but rewrote down Octopus’s Garden.

“I think that if you do end up doing this song that it could be both beautiful and a ton of fun to plan out how to interpret these lyrics.” My papa advised and I smiled at him.  We arrived back at the Furukawa’s house and I hugged my papa goodbye.   
“Next week same time?” I joked. We always left each other with that comment because he joked that it made me sound like an old woman.

“Yes old lady, I’ll see you next Saturday same time.” I stuck my tongue out at him going up to the apartment seeing it surprisingly deserted. I went to go and get changed into some workout clothes for ballet and put my ballet shoes in my messenger bag before the Furukawa’s got home.

“Oh morning Nagisa. I was just about to go out for practice at Mrs. Sakura’s.” I told her lacing up my sneakers when she came downstairs.

“Have a great time!! Practice safely!!” Nagisa advised me as I went out the door with her waving her hands at me. I walked into the city’s shopping center where the ballet studio was and I opened the door seeing a small group of children being leaded by her in teaching them the basics. I remembered being that small and learning how to first, second, third and fourth position.

“Yes can I help you?” The receptionist asked me and I could tell that she was new here.

“Hi, my name is Megumi Kaho, Mrs. Sakura should be expecting me.” I mentioned to her and she nodded her head.

“Well she’s got a class for the next five minutes so you’re just going to to have to wait Miss Kaho.” She told me and I nodded my head plugging in my earbuds once I got to the music room. I sat cross legged just going through my notes until the other students had left. Once all the kids were gone I went into the room myself.

“Mrs. Sakura I’m here.” I announced and her eyes lit up.

“Welcome!! Ready for practice?” My teacher asked me as I nodded my head.

“So ready, my papa and I came up with the four songs that were in the marking’s.” I told her showing her my notebook where the top four were listed and she nodded her head at me.

“Well that’s part of our job today. Great picks, I just have one adjustment. I’m sorry but As The World Falls Down is typically thought of as a pair dance.” That's what I had thought and feared that I couldn’t do that song ever at all.

“Okay I’ll take it off. Sorry about not thinking about that. The others though, are they capable of working with?” I asked her and she nodded her head at me.

“Yes they are. You did a really great job with picking out this music. Are there any songs that you’re leaning more towards than others here?” She asked me and I nodded my head.

“Yeah, I really really want to perform Octopus’s Garden and The Last Goodbye if I do the talent show this year.” I mentioned to her brushing my curls out of my face so that I could see easier.

“Those are great songs, now I haven’t ever heard of The Last Goodbye. You’ll have to play it for me.” I fished out my phone and plugged in my phone password. I sifted through my artists before reaching the one and only Howard Shore the composer for Lord Of The Rings and Hobbit movies. I clicked on the album pressing play on the song as the soft guitar began to play out of the song.

 _“I saw the light fade from the sky on the wind I heard a sigh as the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers I will sing this last goodbye. Night is now falling so ends this day the road is now calling and I must away. Over hills and under trees through lands where never light is shone by the silver streams that run down to the sea. Under cloud, beneath the stars over snow and winter’s morn I turn at last to paths that lead home. And though where the roads may take me I cannot tell we came all this way but now comes a day to bid you farewell. Many places I have been, many sorrows I have seen but I don’t regret nor will I forget all who took that road with me. Over hill, and under tree through lands where never light is shone by silver streams that run down to the sea. To these memories I will hold with your blessing I will go to turn at last to paths that leave home. And where the road may take me I cannot tell we came all this way but now comes a day to bid you farewell. I bid you all a very fond farewell….”_ I looked up at my teachers and I smiled at her she had her eyes were slightly watery.

“You have to do that song for the competition!! You can do Octopus’s Garden during your school’s talent show. The world has to see your dance to this song. I think it would be so beautiful if we had you dance with a sword. You know how to use one right?” She asked me and I nodded my head slightly. I did know how to use a sword, it was my weapon of choice. I loved using it for just fun so this would be extra enticing.

“Perfect!! Let’s get you all warmed up then we can get started on preparing a number for you.” I did as she ordered me and I saw all the people rushing by including students that I recognized from my high school. I did my stretches and started to wonder how I would make this song a reality. It’s always been my favorite song from the hobbit movies. It helped that Pippin was my favorite of all the hobbits and I wanted him to be real so bad. I wanted this world to be real even if I had to fight to survive in it. It was such a breathtaking world and I couldn’t wait to try to bring it to life. I would have to dress as a character. If I could I would want to be Legolas Greenleaf my favorite character in the movies. I saw Mrs. Sakura already planning out how this song would work out. She always looked so calm when she practiced just spinning around she had a false sword because that would be safer for her to use and I should probably start out using one as well. Just until I knew exactly what I was doing.

“Alright looks like you’re ready to start practicing so let’s get to it!!” We practiced for hours and only had just came up with a rough dance outline. I wanted some time to myself once I had gotten back home so I cuddled into my favorite stuffed bear and accidently fell asleep waking up to the sound of my alarm the next morning. Opps, Akio and Sanae would probably be really worried about me. I got on my uniform quickly and got dressed with my hair all done as well right when Nagisa opened up her door and she gave me a huge hug.

“I was so worried about you!! You should still eat dinner with us even if you are too tired after practicing.” She lectured me halfheartedly and I smiled at her.

“Sorry, I didn’t even realize how tired I really was. I guess my body was recouping from all the spins and swings of a sword I had to do yesterday. We hardly even have a general rough outline for the song that we picked out.” Her eyes widened at the sound of the word sword when I got downstairs.

“Did you say sword?” I nodded my head with a chuckle at my best friend.

“Yes I did say the word sword fraidy cat. Don’t worry, back when my dad still loved me, he taught me how to use a sword. I know how to use it safely besides when you’re doing Lord Of The Rings it’s kind of necessary. The song that Mrs. Sakura really wants me to do for the competition is The Last Goodbye from The Battle Of Five Armies.” I explained to her and she smiled brightly back at me handing me my usual strawberry bread. I saw Sanae and Akio come out of the baking area and I was engulfed by Sanae’s hug.

“We thought that you had come home and you got sick again.” I shook my head at Sanae’s worriedness.

“I’m fine Sanae, honestly I feel better than I have in a long time.” I told her truthfully and she continued to hug me. When she pulled back she dropped a kiss to my head and I let her do as she pleased.

“You really did worry us last night Megs.” Akio told me sternly, or as sternly as I had ever heard him sounding anyway’s.   
“Sorry Aki, I didn’t even realize how exhausted I was. I have a good feeling about today though. Maybe I’ll ask Kotomi out for ice cream or something after school…” Akio looked at me in surprise.

“Is that confidence that I’m hearing?” I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at my best friends dad.   
“Maybe, I’m just sick and tired of being the mousey girl. Maybe this competition could be good for me.” I responded to him and Sanae still looked at me slightly worried.

“Are you sure that you’re not moving things a little bit too fast for yourself? I mean you only just talked to this girl the day before yesterday…” Akio turned to his wife and laughed slightly at her.

“And we’ve already met Nagisa’s boyfriend the same day that they met.” I rolled my eyes at the thought of Akio using Okazaki as a scapegoat I had figured out.

“How many times have I told you that Okazaki and aren’t are not dating!!” Nagisa yelled at her parents and I smiled at her. She was defending herself herself against her parents when she was really only fooling herself. I finished my bread and me and Nagisa started to walk to school.

“Are you sure that you want to ask Ichinose out today?” Nagisa asked me as she took my arm and we started up the hill to school.

“I’m pretty certain that I can do it. If I get rejected I think I can handle it but if she’s interested in me as well. I could be missing out on the first relationship of my life.” I explained to her as we got all the way up the hill. We waved to each other and I went off to my art class. We were just having a free drawing day so I got my sketch for the day done. I walked up to the library and smiled to myself. I was a little bit nervous but I was a little bit more confidence in myself. I was opening the door and I entered and Kotomi was already sitting in the beanbag. I gulped to get some air into my lungs. I went up to the beanbag where she was.   
“Kotomi-chan? Can I ask you something?” I asked her just getting right down to business because if I was going to get rejected I might as well get away with it.

“Of course. What’s the trouble?” She asked me with innocent doe eyes.

“Would you maybe want ro go out for ice cream with me after school?” I asked her and was pretty much expecting the answer that I got.

“I’m really sorry, but I just want to be friends.” I took a deep breath of air because I was a little bit upset with myself. I pushed it too far.

“I’m sorry if I pushed you too far. Friends I can do. How was your weekend?” I asked my new friend and she nodded her head.

“It was rather nice actually. I practiced violin, I’m trying to get better at it actually. How was yours?” She asked me kindly and I smiled back at her.

“Mine was really good, I started practicing for the song that I was going to perform during both the talent show and the New York show. My coach and I also picked out songs for both.” I told her adnI heard Miss Asaka call my name from her desk.

“Megumi!! I need you!!” I came over to her desk and saw yet again a much bigger stack of books that she wanted me to help her check in.

“I heard you ask Kotomi-chan out, are you okay?” I nodded my head faintly.

“Yeah I’ll be fine sensei. Thanks for checking in on me though.” I got through the books with her before she sighed running her hands over her glasses.

“I can tell that you’re not fine. Why don’t you go on a walk. Text Nagisa.” I nodded my head and got up from the room I made it into the hallway before I broke down crying. I thought this was the one chance that someone would accept me for who I really was and wanted to be. I have spent my entire life with people telling me that I’m too weird or that I’m too bizarre for me to make friends. The girl who either had her nose glued to a book or was drawing characters from anime and mangas that I loved. The girl who much preferred music that came out of America over the music that I heard come out my own country unless it was a theme from a show that I had watched. I took out my phone and opened up Nagisa’s contact.

 _Me: you and sanae were right… I got the shut down… Why can’t for once in my life someone other than you and your wonderful amazing family just accept me for who I want to be?_ I texted her and heard the sounds of footsteps.   
“Kaho? What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be working in the library?” It was Okazaki and I sighed at him.

“I needed a break.” I told him shortly and he looked at me like he didn’t believe a word that I had just said.

“How does one get overwhelmed in a library? To me that seems like the exact opposite of the place where someone gets overwhelmed.” He mentioned to me sliding down the side of the building to sit next to me. I got out my sketchbook it always calmed me down to draw. It was a foolproof plan, I draw a character that I admired for their confidence like Lelouch from my favorite show Code Geass or Kamina from Gurren Lagann.

“What are you some kind of fucking detective?” I asked him as my phone went off. It was Nagisa.

_Nagi: I can’t say that I didn’t warn you Megs… I’m so sorry though, you really really liked her. You want me to text my dad? Have him call you in sick?_

_Me: No!! Please don’t make this worse than it already is. I’ll tell him later._ I sighed under my breath.

“Sorry that was really rude of me to say Okazaki. I didn’t mean for it to come out the way that it did. I got my first crush rejection. A girl that I had grown to have a massive thing for. I should have known… Nobody likes the abused child. Not that she even knew that I was.” I admitted to him and he looked at me.

“I’m really sorry what did she say?”

“She wants us to just remain friends. Like that’s even possible with me.” I said bitterly and heard another text come through my phone.

 _Nagi: Do you have your sketchbook at least? I know that helps you lessen your anxiety? You draw that one character so well!! The one with the long green hair? C.2 right?_ I laughed at my best friend trying to relate to the shows that I watched.

“You draw?” He asked me and I nodded my head and he gestured to my sketchbook and I nodded my head. The first thing that he saw must have been my Lelouch inside of his giant gunman.

“This is really amazing, my best friend Sonohara he loves this show. He has a poster of the main character up in his dorm.” I smiled for the first time since he got there.

“Yeah? I love it too, it’s a masterpiece. Lelouch is the best, he’s one of my favorite characters in history.” I just realized something “Why aren’t you in class Okazaki?” I asked the boy and he shrugged.

“It got boring. Sonohara is still there but last time I checked he fell asleep.” I laughed at the thought.

“Did I tell you that he went after the girl from the other day, Sakagami?” He told me and I shook my head. I didn’t pay a lot of attention to gossip that went around the school’s hallways. “Oh my god!! It was the funniest thing that I had ever seen. I know that he’s my best friend in the entire world but sometimes he’s just an asshole. He confronted the girl claiming that she had in fact, staged the entire thing. This causes the girl to start kicking him everywhere and I still don’t think that he fully believes that she’s just that strong.” I started to laugh but then I got a text from my papa.

 _Papa: Sorry I missed the good morning text, how’s school?_ I sighed oh dear lord he wasn’t going to like this.

 _Me: I tried to ask Kotomi out for ice cream after school… she turned me down. Said that she just wants to be friends with me._ I sent the text and Okazaki continued to look through all my sketches.

“Is Nagisa’s old man texting you?” I laughed at him and smiled at him.

“No try my papa he’s really quite awesome.” I got another text from him and I smiled at him.

 _Papa: Oh princess, I’m so sorry. It’s a part of life though you needed to learn the lesson. You do get rejected by those around you, as much as I wish that the world was all sunshine rainbows and a Disney animated film it’s not. Sometimes you need some Lord Of The Rings drama in order to learn from your mistakes. It just means that there is someone out there who will be better for you then Kotomi was. Don’t fault her for this. It’s neither her nor your fault. It’s the simple way of life._ I smiled at my papa. He really was the best person in my life sometimes. As much as I love Akio, my papa was my papa. He was kind, sympathetic and more often than not sometimes best person in my life.

“You draw really well, I don’t know half of these characters though.” I smiled at my newfound friend.

“It’s not that big of a deal to me Okazaki, I love the characters that I draw and all for different reasons. Sometimes I wish that the characters that I drew were real. Like they’re out there waiting for me at the same time as I’m waiting for them. It’s probably just an aspie thing though. Nagisa says it is though she’s imaginative as well.” I mentioned to him starting on another Lelouch with another C2. I loved these two together and they had one of the best bonds and comratorary that I had ever seen.

“Is he evil?” Okazaki asked me and I made a fifty fifty hand motion.

“It all depends on how you want to look at him. I’ve never seen Lelouch as truly evil because to me his motives always keep me being a fan of being around his characters. C2 is not evil either though they both have their moments. Lelouch’s dream is to create the perfect world for his sister since in the series their version of Japan has been taken over. Lelouch and his younger sister Nunnally were exiled and have to figure out a way to get the old Japan back. Lelouch certainly has his villainous moments but then I realize that he’s doing all of this for his own reasons.” I tried to explain the show and he nodded when I took out my colored pencils to color in their characters starting with C2’s green hair.

“She has green hair? Talk about unrealistic.”

“Says the boy with hair that’s blue.” I joked lightly kicking his foot. I heard the bell ring overhead and I stood up.

“And that’s the bell for lunch!! Time for me to see Nagisa. Oh she’s gonna be happy.” I drawled sarcastically and I smiled at Okazaki and he laughed at me. He went his separate direction. I wasn’t that hungry so I just decided to get a fruit salad.

“Hey Nagi.” I said shyly as she turned and instantly gave me a hug I couldn’t really hug her back since I was holding my lunch.

“Oh my god!! I’m so so sorry that happened.”

“Don’t worry about it Nagisa, I’m really fine. I ran into our dilaquint friend upstairs he sat with me for almost the entire class period.” I told her as we went to sit outside in the shade.

“Really? Why was he skipping?” She asked me and I shrugged.

“He said that he got bored, apparently Sonohara got his ass handed to him by Tomoyo earlier before we got here. What I would have paid to see that happen?” I said with a laugh and she looked at me slightly concerned.

“Are you sure that you’re going to be okay?” I nodded my head though hesitantly.

“I’m not going to lie and say that I’m not hurt. I talked to my papa though, he said that sometimes it’s just the way that the world is. The people you want most to love you sometimes don’t want to love you back. It’s not your fault or theirs your just not right for each other and there’s someone out there that’s better for me.” I explained to her with a shy smile.   
“What did you and Okazaki talk about?” She asked me stealing a piece of my strawberry.

“Pretty much everything and nothing at the same time. You know like how we can talk about everything and nothing all at the same time? It was like that. He asked me what I was drawing and I showed him my sketchbook. He made fun of me slightly when he noticed it was mostly just sketches of Lelouch in different positions. He asked me about how much time I spend practicing my dancing, drawing, hanging out with you or doing anything that I enjoy. I said about fourteen hours out of the day. He said usually about five when he’s with Sonohara.” I mentioned to her and she looked at me sadly.

“He’s really not happy is he?” I shook my head at her.   
“I don’t think he is. It reminds me of when I was depressed. How nothing really pleased me and how I wasn’t truly happy doing anything.” I mentioned to her and she smiled  at me.

“Well that just means that he can get better right? You got better so that means that he can too. It’ll just take some time for him.” I smiled at my caring best friend. She was so passionate about helping people and getting them through their troubles.

“Why didn’t you want to text my dad?” She asked me and I looked down at my shoes.

“I didn’t want him to have to worry about me you know? Like I feel like such a burden on him already because I just sort of begged for him to allow me to stay without helping in the bakery. It just kind of feels like I’m already indebted to your parents and I don’t need them to have anymore reason to throw me out.” I told her honestly and she took my hand.

“He wouldn’t kick you out, if anything he would want you to stay at home until you felt better. He doesn’t care that you didn’t offer to help in the bakery. In fact I remember that you did offer to help him but he denies you everytime you ask. It’s his decision, my dad loves you like a second daughter and so does my mother. It’s their job to make sure that we’re okay all throughout the school day. I’m going to ask you again. Even if you would just be home for a half a day, do you want me to call my dad and go home and watch Code Geass up in your room?” I nodded my head faintly.

“Yes please. I just want to go home and watch my show. Do you want me to wait for you? I can just go to the studio to practice until you get home.” I offered her and she shook her head at me.

“I do not want you going to Mrs. Sakura’s. You worked yourself to exhaustion yesterday. You can wait for me if you want to or we could watch Disney movies in the family room when I get home. It’s your choice.”   
“I’m in the mood for watching things get blown up so I’ll just start watching Code and maybe we can watch Princess Bride a little bit later.” I answered her and she nodded fishing out her phone to text her dad. I heard a ping instantly.

“He says that he just called you in. See you at home?” She asked me and I nodded my head faintly giving her one last hug and I threw my lunch away even though I only ate a tiny amount I wasn’t hungry. I wandered to the office and signed myself out as sick. I walked down the hill to the bakery across from the park. I gently opened the door. I sighed as I took off my shoes.

“Oh honey!!” Sanae rushed to my side giving me a giant hug.

“I’m so sorry that I bugged you guys-” Akio cut me off standing off in the corner.

“You’re not bugging us at all Megumi, we wanted to take you in and make you our daughter. Even if you’re weird, you watch odd television shows, and you’re shy. You made our lives better and we’ll be forever grateful to you Megs.” Akio told me and I smiled at him. I felt better now that I was finally home.

“I’m sorry about that happening to you sweetheart, I hope that you’ll forgive Kotomi. She’s just interested in you the way that you’ve been into her. Love doesn’t always work out in happily ever afters.” I nodded my head at her it made sense to me. It had been a long day for me and I just wanted to turn on my favorite show and forget about the world. I put on some comfy sweatpants and my Code Geass shirt as I went up to the family room. Since the bakery was still open I was the only one upstairs. That was good, they always laughed at my obsession for this anime. I blamed my dad, he was the one who started off working on television and actually animated for this show from our home. He was the animator for a lot of the scenes with Nunnally and Lelouch. He was mostly one of the leading animators for Nunnally though so I held a lot of respect for her. I grabbed the DVD that I had for the first season, I loved the second season too but mostly the first season was my obsession. I put the first disc into the player and watched as one of my favorite openings in all of anime started to play on the screen. I loved rewatching this series and this was my fourth full rewatch since I received this DvD from my papa for my seventeenth birthday. That was only about a year ago when he got me all the seasons so far in honor of the newest season three. I watched as my favorite character in all of anime tied with Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood, which was so obviously Lelouch that it was the tiniest bit unreal interact with his supernatural counterpart C2. If the entire anime had just been about them just going through life I wouldn’t complain about anything. I completely lost track of time and hadn’t even known that Nagisa had come home until someone paused the video.

“Hey!!” I looked up to see my best friend jokingly dangling the remote in her hands.

“I have been standing here for five full minutes and you didn’t even notice!!” She joked sitting down next to me on the couch.

“Sorry, got lost in the world again. You know what happens when you leave me alone with this show!! I’ll put on something else though, I know that you don’t like it.” I went up to grab the other movies that we had before finding one of Nagisa’s favorites and one of mine a softer romcom movie that wasn’t princess bride but a movie of a similar nature that wasn’t Disney but it was a movie made in America called Anastasia. I spoke English like a second language because my parents were English I insisted on only watching my favorite animes dubbed especially Geass because it’s dub was just so dynamic and perfect. When I turned back Nagisa was gone but I thought where she had went and flopped back on the couch that they had put up in the sitting room. Nagisa came back with snacks thankfully since at this point for the first time that day I was actually starving. The platter had cheese, slices of chicken avocado and actually popcorn in a large bowl on the side. Akio and Sanae were right behind her carrying strawberry lemonade.

“Well what do you know Sanae? Nagisa actually did get the weird as hell anime.” I glared at Akio and took the DvD back from the shelf.

“Well if you’re going to be rude maybe I’ll just take my weird anime and be out of your way.” I joked and he started to laugh at me.

“I’m just messing with you Megs Jesus!!” Akio was the only one who had willingly watched both seasons of Code Geass with me. He actually really loved it too he just knew that it would push buttons. I took this show very personally because my dad worked so hard to create Lelouch in a convincing and at the same time different from what you’d expect way.  We all sat down with the snacks and just sat through the movie with Nagisa’s eyes all starry and alight with wonder.

“Is this how I look when I watch Code Geass or FMAB?” I joked with Akio and Sanae who were on the other side of the couch from me and Nagisa as they laughed when she gently kicked my foot. I loved being with my best friend and her parents I loved whenever I was with them and they all brought a lot of love into my life. I shared the popcorn and snacks with Nagisa while her parents just had their snacks on their side. I laughed with the characters and listened to Nagisa hum to all the lyrics of the songs. I loved watching this movie with Nagisa because she made me smile at the sheer amount of joy that she had when she watched the movies that she loved. Sanae got to pick the next movie which was surprisingly one of our favorites, Princess Bride. We all loved this movie because of its sense of humor and I loved laughing at all these character. After that we were all hungry again for some actual solid food. Nagisa made her famous curry and we all loved when she would make food for us because she’s one of the best cookers in the entire house aside from me and Sanae. Akio was an excellent baker but couldn’t cook for anything.   
“Hey quiet you!! You had to get your teachings from my wife!!” I stuck out my tongue out at him. He was an amazing father figure but we did bicker a lot but it was always meant with love.

“And she was a brilliant teacher for me as well. I love cooking with Nagisa.” I reminded him as he handed me a glass of strawberry lemonade. We all ate together and just enjoyed being in each others company. I got ready for bed expecting to go to school tomorrow. I got out of bed the next morning wishing that I could have one more day but I shrugged. I needed to go to school despite the me who just wanted to put on my favorite T-shirt skirt and go to practice with Mrs. Sakura all day. I could wait until after school for that though. I went down the stairs smiling to myself. I was excited for today’s practice besides it gave me something to look forward to after school. I trailed down the stairs Nagisa right after me.

“Good morning!!” She greeted me and I gave my best friend a hug.

“Morning Nagi!! I hate wearing uniforms have I mentioned that before? Like why not just have a strict dress code.”

“Because then you would wear your Code Geass tee shirts everyday. You have on for everyday of the week.” I stuck my tongue out at her, even if it was true, I would probably wear a Code Geass shirt everyday of the week. My obsession with the show was literally that bad.

“You’re right, but like you wouldn’t wear a dress with frills and bright colors everyday of the week.” I ridiculed her as well and she laughed at me. I got her bread as I handed myself some strawberry bread.

“I love my frills!! Leave it alone!!”

“And I love my Geass clothing!! Let’s just compromise, that neither one of them is better than the other one.” I argued with her and she nodded her head at me. I smiled at her when she she just shrugged.

“I guess you make a solid point there Megs. Are you going to practice again today?” My best friend asked me and I nodded my head. It seemed that Akio and Sanae were out shopping for bread ingredients. We just ate our breakfast in relative silence.

“Do you want anything for your birthday?” She asked me as we walked to school later on after finishing our breakfast.

“Of course I do!! Aside from the usual anything Code Geass that you can find or FullMetal, I would probably want a new sketchbook. I love my old one but I’m running out of pages. I also could probably love some new wallscrowls for my room. You know the series that I love and my favorite characters from said series so I’m not the hardest person in the entire world to shop for. Maybe some new clothes as well.” I answered her and she nodded her head probably formatting all of this inside of her brain.

“My birthday isn’t for another two weeks what’s brought this on?” I asked my best friend and she just smiled at me.

“It’s your eighteenth birthday Megs!! That alone makes it a huge massive deal. You can’t just ask for the same old things.” She informed me and I rolled my eyes at her.

“I also want a little cat but I don’t think that I’m going to get one. If I did get a cat though, I want to get a black cat with dark blue eyes almost purple.” I told her and she nodded at me.

“Would you name him Lelouch?” I nodded my head with a shy laugh.

“Or Lulu if it’s a girl.” I told him and she smiled brightly at me. I love animals, especially cats. They were my favorites, dogs scared me so bad.

“Why wouldn’t you want to name her Nunnally?” She asked me and I a shrug with my shoulders.

“If it were a cat with blonde fur I probably would. I’m really weird about this aren’t I? I want to name a cat after an anime character… What the hell is wrong with me?” I asked her on the way up the hill and she shook her head at me.

“Nothing is wrong with you in the slightest Megumi, you’re just a really big fan of that show it makes perfect sense. Your love for that character is a key element to your personality. It makes sense that you would love Lelouch so much because he’s just so complicated. He has so many layers and about why he does what he does. You do too. A lot of the decisions that you make have layers to them, when you defend people it’s not because you want to hurt the other person that’s hurting them. You do it because you don’t want anyone to hurt like you have in the past. You love Code Geass because it’s about a character that you’ve always found a lot of yourself inside of. He’s an amazing character which is why it makes so much sense that you idolise him as much as you do.” Nagisa explained as we got all the way up the hill.

“That’s exactly why I love him so much. He’s the person that I want to be, not the whole taking over the world type of deal. It’s his love for his sister that drives his full time motivation. That’s what keeps him from being a villain in my eyes, is the amount of love that he clearly has for Nunnally and I related to that. It’s the same with my papa and I.” I explained to her simply as we split apart for classes. I sat down next to that same boy and he noticed when I flipped open my book.

“You’re a Code Geass fan?” He asked me excitedly when I nodded my head just as excited as he clearly was.

“Totally!! My dad’s an animator, he used to television shows before shifting to movies. When I was not even ten yet, he got this job offer. To animate for a main character. He was the animator for Lelouch Vi Britannia, his name is Timothy Kaho.” I explained to him and his eyes widened.

“Shut up!! I love his work, he’s my favorite animator. I love how he drew Lelouch”   
“I’m serious he taught me everything that I know about character drawing. I can show you how to draw Lelouch.” I ripped out of a sheet of my paper. I started to show the boy how to draw Lelouch as it was just another free day to do whatever we wanted as long as it was artwork.

“What’s your name by the way?” I asked the boy and he smiled at me kindly.

“It’s Kenji Morimoto. What’s yours?” He asked me and I smiled back at him.

“My name is Megumi Kaho. Where’d you move here from?” I could tell that he was a brand new student because of the way that I had never seen him before.

“I moved here from Tokyo a couple of days ago. It’s kind of nice, being in a new town thankfully much smaller. I miss friends though.” I nodded my head at him. I knew that as much as I hated this town I could never truly leave it without my papa or Nagisa at my side.

“Well welcome to Hikarizaka Private School. Do you watch any other animes?” I asked him as he started to get a handle on how to draw my favorite anime character aside from the other obvious one being Edward Elric from FMAB.

“I do watch a couple of other shows and I do enjoy watching it. I love the storyline and psychological elements in an anime called Monster that I’m still watching. I’m almost done with it though. It’s a really amazing show and it’s really inventive. I also love FullMetal both series.” I listened to him talking and I was really impressed by his amount of anime knowledge.

“I have seen all three of those shows in their entirety. How far are you into Monster? That’s one of my other favorites. It’s another show that my papa worked on, he was the animator actually for Tenma. He wouldn’t allow me to watch it until I was much older. I of course watched it about a year ago when we both thought that I was old enough. It’s my second favorite anime, I loved just about everything about it. I loved the atmosphere, storyline and characters that came around for the anime. I have had several nightmares still to do this day about me getting hunted down by Johan.” I mentioned to him and his eyes widened.

“Anything else that your dad’s animated for?” He asked me and I nodded my head.

“He did a lot of jumping around to whatever projects he got called for until he was hired full time by Hayao Miyazaki to work for Studio Ghibli. His favorites were of Lelouch and Tenma, but he also loved animating for Edward Elric.” I told him and he smiled at me.

“Don’t mention the ending of Monster, I seriously have two more episodes left!!” I heard Kenji exclaim.

“I’m not like that!! I do love the show but I’m not at all like that. I love that show it’s really incredibly clever and creative.” I tried to explain to him and he nodded his head.

“I love those characters so much, especially Tenma. Did he teach you how to draw him as well?” I nodded my head and began to draw Tenma and I smiled at him as he looked at my sketch. I loved drawing my papa’s characters especially Tenma because his emotions because he was always so expressive. He had so many emotions that he kept under the radar because he was a doctor thus he had to keep his emotions in check while he was playing this insanely demented games. I heard the bell ringing over the the head as I stood up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” I asked him and he nodded his head.

“What’s your next class?” I shook my head.

“I only have two classes left. I got sick last year and had to take my classes online and I got most of them done for me. I work in the library during my class periods when I don’t have a class.” I explained to him and he nodded his head. He smiled at me and I went up to the library. I smiled to myself as I opened the door to the library. When I opened the door I was hit with an instant wave of the smell of books.

“Good morning Miss Asaka!!” I greeted her and she smiled at me.

“Good morning Megumi. You went home yesterday after the first shift I was worried. Did you have a nice day off?” I nodded my head getting out my sketchbook.

“Yes I did, I watched a ton of Code Geass which makes this the fourth rewatch that I’ve been doing. I also spent time with Nagisa, Akio and Sanae. They pretty much forced me not to go to practice ballet last night.” I mentioned to her as my phone went off with a text from my papa.

 _Papa: Sorry for the late morning text!! I had a phone meeting earlier this morning. I got a call from the company who’s making the third season of Code Geass, they want me to work on their Lelouch again!! How’s your morning going?_ I grinned at the text from my papa, I was so happy that he got the job offer.

“What happened?” Mrs. Asaka asked me and I smiled at her.

“My papa got offered to work on Lelouch again for the third season of Code Geass!! This is the only character that he’s been offered to work on more than twice. The other one was Edward from Fullmetal he worked on both series of that as well.” I cheered for him with a smile on my face.

“Where’s Kotomi?” I asked Mrs Asaka and she looked at me.

“She’s taken her business to the other library downstairs. When you didn’t come back she assumed that you were mad at her. Are you?” I shook my head and knew that it was true that I wasn’t mad at her.

“I’m really not, I was a little bit over emotional yesterday. After going home I felt slightly worse than I did. I learned that love is not about acceptance, it’s about the love that comes with it.” I learned from the story that I was being told about love and accepting everyone around me.

“That’s really deep honey, it makes a lot of sense why I’m still single. I want  acceptance more than I want love. It should be reversed I should find love in that acceptance.” Miss Asaka added on as I replied to my papa I thought about it.

_Me: That’s fine papa, it’s amazing that you got offered the job!! My morning is going really good. I made a new friend in my art class, a boy named Kenji. He’s a really big fan of your work!! He’s just finishing Monster right now, he loves your other work though._

_Papa: Well that’s different, most people don’t really pay attention to the workers behind the scenes. It’s one of the reasons that I chose the career that I did. I wanted to leave an impact on the world while not being at the center stage of the entire thing. It’s great though, that he takes the time to look at the names of the people. I still say that Monster is too young for you!! I kind of regret showing you that show when I did._

_Me: I don’t!! It was one of the greatest shows that I’ve ever seen in my entire life. It’s a darker story but that doesn’t replace the fact that the story itself is beautiful. It’s not one of the happier animes that you’ve ever watched with me but I still love that Dvd all the same._ I smiled at my phone and sent the text off to my papa. I took out my sketchbook and began to look at all the figure sketches that I had made over the year that I’ve had my three hundred page booklet. It was a lot of sketches of characters that my papa had worked on both for Miyazaki and for the anime series community. My favorites to draw were the big three as I called them. Lelouch, Ed and Tenma. They all had such different personalities but at the same time each one was relatable for the reasons as to why they make their decisions. They’re all fighting for something or someone. Tenma fighting against the decision that at the time he thought was right saving the life of someone that he never should have saved in the beginning and having to live with that decision. Edward fighting for the life that he took from his brother when he made the decision to save his brother binding him to that suit of armor and constantly having to live with that choice. Lelouch trying to create the perfect world where his one love in the world, the love of his sister, to be happy again after the hell that the war brought both of them. I could also see a comparison between all three of them in a different way.

“Can you help me restack these books?” Miss Asaka asked me and I nodded my head putting my sketchbook on the chair where I was sitting. I went to grab the cart that held all the books and I put them back I smiled as I put the fiction into the section. I heard the door open and I saw actually Okazaki come into the the library.

“Hey Kaho.” I waved to him and I continued to put the books back until the last one was done.

“What’s up Okazaki? Skipping again” I asked him and I heard him laugh at me.

“Pretty much yeah, just wanted to see if you were up for a break.” I nodded my head with a bright smile,

“Miss Asaka, I’ll be back in about ten minutes.” I mentioned to her and I saw her nod her head.

“That sounds good, have a nice break!!” I smiled at him and went to the hallway when I saw Okazaki.

“Why did you wander into the library?” I asked him and he led me to the rooftop.

“I wanted to tell you that I have found some members to join the drama club, we’re all having lunch together in the club room.” I was really excited about this for my best friend. She wanted to revive the drama club and she wanted to have fun with all the new friends that she had.

“That’s amazing!! Nagisa will be really happy. Who did you find to join?” I smiled at the idea that Okazaki would go this far to help our friends.

“Mostly they’re my other friends so of course Sonohara did agree though he’s the only one that I had to bribe, Kyou and Ryou Fujibayashi if you know them, Kotomi Ichinose agreed as well though she just wants to do backstage work, and then the three of us. You will be able to join right?” I shook my head and he looked at me in actual surprise.

“I got accepted to be in a massive competition in New York City next May. I have to spend most of my time practice. I’m sorry but I’ll try to make sure that I help out whenever I can.” I smiled and I saw him smile at me.  

“That’s really incredible, maybe if we all become friends with each other we’ll get to go?” I nodded my head at the thought. More friends would most definitely be nice to have around. I already really liked Sunohara and Okazaki seemed really nice. I really did genuinely like Kotomi even if I knew that she would never return my feelings.

“I would love that, I’m allowed to invite whoever I wish to. I’m already inviting Akio, Sanae, Nagisa and my papa, plus Mrs. Sakura has to go considering that she’s my main coach.” I explained to him and he nodded his head.

“When’s your birthday?” He asked me and I smiled at him. Usually I sucked with people but for some reason talking to Okazaki was really easy.

“My birthday is at the end of the month. It’s the twenty ninth.” I informed and he looked at me in surprise.

“You’ve got an early birthday huh?” I laughed at him and he started to laugh at me too. I heard the bell ring over our heads and I went to grab my bag from my spot in the library.

“Have a nice lunch!!” I smiled at Miss Asaka and I waved to her with a bright smile. I went up to lunch but I assumed that all of our friends were up in the drama club room. As I opened the door I was instantly feeling like I was at home again. I sat next to Nagisa and I spent time with this new group of friends that I had. I loved being with these people sometimes I felt a little bit out of place during the time, I felt love there with all of them. They made me laugh a lot during that day and everyday since that day…

 _My birthday came much faster than I have ever realized. I loved being around all the friends that I was now. My amount of friends was incredible_ _and I loved each of them for different reasons. Kyou bought much needed passion to the group, even if sometimes I questioned exactly where that passion was exactly coming from, Ryou was almost the complete opposite of her twin sister and I really liked her she was shy and kind but still knowing when to put her foot down about certain things, Kotomi was still sweet and intelligent but most of the feelings that I had for her had all but faded away. We were too similar, that’s what Mrs. Sakura told me when everyone came with me to watch me practice one day.  Sunohara while slightly deranged and a little bit nutty like Okazaki had said, his heart was in the proper place and conversation always flowed easily between the two of us because we both loved the same series.  And my relationship with Kenji had been growing stronger during these two weeks as well. He’s amazing!! I really love hanging out with him. We have since hung outside of school even, something that I had only really done with Nagisa. I had no idea as to what they were all planning for me for my birthday. I only knew that it was going to be something that it was going to be somewhat crazy._

After my practice for that day and Nagisa, Akio and Sanae had basically shoved me out of the house on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Also when I got back to my place I saw that all the lights were off and the shop was closed.

“Hello? Guys?” I called out to the house and I went upstairs to the house still not seeing or hearing anything.

“Aki, Sanae, Nagi?! Where the hell are you people?!” I went into the room and I heard the lights turn on.

“Surprise!!” They cheered for me and I gasped and would have fallen over from shock and I smiled brightly at them.

“Oh my god!! Wow guys, okay completely out of left field here and you shocked me.” I caught my breath and smiled brightly at them after they had all startled me.

“I thought that I had given it away when I told you that I wouldn’t be seeing you for breakfast today.” I laughed at my papa’s statement and smiled at him.

“You didn’t give away anything papa, I’m still just as surprised at the fact that you fooled Mr. Can’t Keep A Secret.” I laughed at him and I sat next to him in the room. I grinned at the idea of all my friends scaring me even Kenji who wasn’t a member of the drama club.

“Who’s idea was this?” Nagisa actually raised her hand and I looked at her in surprise.

“I really wanted to surprise you since your eighteenth birthday was coming up around the same time that you started to make more friends than just me. Enough people to actually through you a birthday party.” I nodded my head at my best friend as Kotomi handed me my first batch of presents. There were three of them in total.

“I wanted to find you something that suited your personality that I have seen up to this point. I wanted to thank you as well. You were the first person to really give me more friends.” I smiled at her with a shake of my head.

“It was really no big deal between us I needed more friends on my side anyways. Thank you for the presents you didn’t need to get me anything at all really.” I opened the first present and I gasped at the fact that it was one of my favorite animes in Manga format. I opened the other two as well and it was a combination of all my favorites in Manga form. FullMetal Alchemist, Code Geass and Monster.

“No way!! Thank you Kotomi, thank you so much.” I hugged my newfound friend as I noticed even more presents.

“Guys why did you all do this? I mean I’m not nearly worth all of this-” Akio cut me off with a scoff.

“Megs, you’re completely worth all the presents in the world. We have never been able to have a large party for you. This is the one time that we have been able to give you a full on birthday party.” Akio explained and suddenly another present was in my hands. I looked up to see Kyou handing me the gift. I opened the present and found that it was actually really touching and heartfelt. It was a bracelet that fit all the parts of my personality including

“How did you know that I loved this movie? I don’t think that I ever told you guys that I loved Beauty And The Beast. I hardly draw the characters because their just not my style.” I asked my new friend and she laughed at me with a big smile.

“Nagisa, she helped a couple of us with our gifts. I knew most of the charms to get you already, all of our favorite colors are on their too in one slot.” She was right and I knew that instantly this held far more emotional value now that I knew. I hugged my friend.

“Thank you Kyou, it’s really beautiful.” I told her as I got on my new bracelet. I looked up and Ryou handed me the next one.

“I hope that you like it.” She said shyly brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. I opened the package to find that it was a necklace that opened up. I smiled at the sheer amount of heart that she had to think that this was something that I could really want. She had taken this picture of all of us when they visited me at my dancing studio. I had been planning out my costume the day that they visited. I bought this really pretty green tutu with a longer skirt for the competition. I added little details like leaves and such to the make it look more realistic to my song.

“This is really amazingly sweet of you Ryou, thank you.” I gave her a hug as well and smiled when Sunohara insisted on going next. He handed me two gifts that I opened and smiled. Sometimes he was a jerk but other times I felt like he really cared. He got me this really awesome Alchemist watch that actually told time and a new Code Geass shirt that had C2 on this one actually. I had almost none with just C2 despite the fact that she was my favorite character along with the obvious one.

“Thank you Sunohara, these are really amazing. I can’t wait to wear them.” I smiled at him and he gratefully took another hug from me. Okazaki went next actually handing me a stuffed animal. It was an adorable bear that he had dressed to look like Edward Elric.

“Thank you Okazaki, this is seriously adorable.” I hugged my new stuffed animal as Kenji handed me his that felt like  two Dvd’s. There was only two animes that I loved that I didn’t already own. One of them was an anime called Soul Eater, the other one was of course Monster. My papa owned a copy but refused to give it to me when I moved out. I ripped off the paper and smiled.

“Yes!! Thank you Kenji.” I hugged my new friend and all my friends started to laugh at me.

“You’d think that he just gave her solid gold.” I stuck my tongue out at Sunohara’s remark and Nagisa looked at me curiously.

“What is it?” Oh hell no, this was staying up in my room. I would not subject my best friend to this show. She would have nightmares until the end of time.

“It’s a show that my papa worked on. And no before you ask I’m not showing it to you. You most certainly would not like this show. Soul Eater you can watch with me though, that’s a really amazing action anime. Except for the ending stay away from that it sucked.” I argued her and knew that if she snuck into my room to grab it and watch it I would have known that yes indeed I had warned her.

“Why not?”

“It’s a horror anime, still gives me nightmares from time to time. I know that if you watched even a couple of episodes with and started to have nightmares about the villain Johan like I have I would never forgive myself. My papa only cracked when I begged him to let me watch it with him.” I reminded him and he gave me a slightly regretful smile.

“I still say that I had you watch that too young. I’m surprised that you even got into as much as you did. Hell I have nightmares about him and I created his main counterpart.” He argued and handed me four gifts. I opened the one that felt the smallest. It was a brand new sketchbook.

“This is awesome, it’s a new four hundred sketchbook full of pages to draw.”

“Open it.” My papa instructed kindly and I did as he said and gasped at what I saw. It was a full scale sketch that Hayao Miyazaki had made for me all for me.

“Oh my god!! This is incredible.” I screeched out and all my friends looked at me. Kenji who was sitting next to me at the time was the first to actually see what I was so badly freaking out about. He looked at the sketch then up at my dad.

“Alright that’s really amazing, I’m officially more jealous of you then I already was.” Kenji joked as he nudged my elbow when I laughed at him.

“Thank you papa, this is really beautiful. Did you have him make this the last time that you were in Tokyo?” I asked him and he nodded his head with a bright smile.   
“What’s really awesome was that I didn’t ask him. He asked me. He asked me what your favorite characters are. I told him that they were Howl, Sophie, Fio and Chihiro. Sort of a weird mix of options he teased but he did it anyways and he made the sketch anyways after I bought the sketchbook.” My papa explained to him and I smiled at him after giving a hug to him. That was extremely heartfelt. I often joke that my papa is the king of getting me presents because he just knows me so well that I am almost always surprised since he never asks me what I might want for my birthday he just kind of knows. I opened the next gift which was something that made me instantly gasp with sheer joy. Now, I had always wanted to cosplay but I had never actually done it myself. I never had enough money to get the proper materials that I needed. My papa bless his heart had gotten me two cosplay’s that I could wear. One for Edward Elric, which was perfect since we were both shorter than average, the other one was the one that really surprised me, it was for Lelouch’s alter ego Zero. It had everything that was perfectly designed to fit me, including the mask. Sunohara happened to see the cape since he had looked up from the manga for Code that he was reading casually.

“No way?!” He took the cape when Kyou yanked his foot back and shoved him back into his spot not before taking the book from his hands and smacking him upside the head with it.

“When it’s your birthday you can look at your own presents!! You didn’t even ask before you started to read this.” She scolded him and I smiled at her. She handed me the book that I wanted to read as soon as I was alone. I instantly put on the cape and smiled when it fit me perfectly. I spun around with the cape on and I felt like a massive nerd.

“This is really awesome!! Thank you so much papa!!” I hugged him tightly and opened the final present. It turned out to be an art of book full of all Miyazaki's designs with a note at the front of the page. It was of course written in Kanji but I was still able to read it in English.

 _Dear Megumi,_ _  
_ _I know that I’ve never met you, but your father talks about you all the time when he visits for business trips. Even though I have to let him go for a couple of months or even a year I know how much this character means to both of you. Lelouch is such an iconic anime character._

_Your father has shown me a lot of your artwork and let me just say that it’s some of the best that I’ve seen from your age group. You draw all of your father’s characters so well, especially Lelouch, Tenma and Edward they always look spot on. I also really loved this one sketch that your father keeps inside of his briefcase that isn’t of any of those characters. It’s in fact something far more meaningful than that. It has this quote written in Kanji, you are who you choose to be, then it has your father working hard at his desk back at home._

_I hope that someday I get to meet you in person,_

_Hayao Miyazaki._ I showed all my friends before Akio stood up.

“The present that me, Sanae and Nagisa got for you is up in your room. You all going to sit there like idiots or follow me?” We all laughed and I smiled at him. I followed him and followed him up the stairs. He opened the door and the first thing that I saw was all of these new wallscrowls. One of them was Lelouch using his Geass power and I smiled at the fact that they cared enough, the other one that I could see in the darkness slightly it was of Edward Elric just making an action scene against Roy Mustang one of my other favorite characters in the animes history was. That was when I heard a tiny meow. I looked and saw the exact same cat that I had explained to Nagisa. A black cat with dark blue almost purple eyes.

“You guys seriously got me a cat?!” I asked them and the cat looked at me and blinked his eyes.

“We knew that you always wanted one but you were too sick to get one last year. And we didn’t know which type of cat to get you. Until Nagisa told us anyways. We would have probably gotten you the wrong on entirely.” Sanae mentioned and I smiled at her. I gave all three of them a massive hug that they easily gave back.

“Is it a boy or girl?” I asked them and Nagisa smiled brightly at me.

“It’s a boy. Just like you originally wanted.” I hugged my best friend while crying. She worked so hard to make sure that I was happy with the emotions that were going on. She almost always remembered everything that I had told her.

“Everyone let’s put money on what she’s going to name him…” Akio announced to my friends as I stuck my tongue out at him.

“His name is Leo.” I announced as everyone looked at me in shock including Nagisa herself as she pulled on my sleeve.

“Name him what you truly want to. Dad don’t tease her, if she wants to name him Lelouch then she can!!” Nagisa defended and I smiled.

“You guys really wouldn’t judge me if I named him Lelouch?” I asked my friends and they shook their heads at me.

“We would still think that you’re crazy but we wouldn’t judge you honey.” Sanae joked bumping my shoulder and I smiled at her when Lelouch came over to me. He sniffed my hand and headbutted my fingers.

“Hi buddy, you’re so soft…” I told him and he started to purr when I stroked his ears.

“He’s adorable guys thank you so much.” Akio smiled at me letting more light into the darkish room since he hadn’t turned on the light switch yet. I looked at the other wallscrowls that they had bought for me as well. One of them had C2 and the other one had Winery, there was another one, the only show that I loved that my papa actually didn’t work for called Soul Eater. It was my introduction to anime as a teen that I loved. It had Maka, my favorite female anime character wielding Soul like the badass that I always thought that she was.

“I love it!! Thanks you guys.” I noticed that they had also framed my entrance to the New York competition as well as my favorite sketches of characters, most of  which were now wallscrowl’s on my wall. I sat back on my bed while everyone else went downstairs and I petted Lelouch’s ears while he purred at me.

“You’re a good boy Lu, good kitten. You wanna follow me downstairs?” I asked the cat and he leapt off my bed to follow me around the apartment to the room where everyone was talking and laughing. I put on my Edward Elric jacket and smiled to myself as I attached the alchemist watch to my belt that went to my shorts. I tossed my cape to Sunohara.

“Go ahead and wear it!! I’m good with this for right now.” I told him and he sent me a huge smile attaching the cape to his shirt. I felt so happy being around my friends who were all wacky and yet at the same time still extremely nice. We all just sat around and laughed until the cake came out. It looked to be a strawberry shortcake ice cream cake. My favorite flavor of cake. They put the cake in front of me and I blew out the candles when all of them sang me happy birthday.

“So what’d you wish for?” Kyou asked me and I smiled at her.

“I wished for another happy school year and that you’ll all still be my friends by May.” I told them honestly. They all looked at me as I played with the gloves that I had also put on as part of my cosplay. Lelouch came and sat between me and Kenji.

“Of course we will!! We’re friends for life the eight of us!!” Nagisa encouraged and smiled at her.

“You’re right Nagi, the eight of us. I want to make an announcement. I talked to the director of the competition and he said that yes all of you can come.” I told them and they all cheered for me. It came to me that maybe if I had all of these people on my side there was just a bleak possibility that this might not be crazy and the next year that maybe I could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! I'm splitting this up into two chapters. Originally it was going to be just the one chapter but I went a little bit out of control. The next one will focus particularly on the dance competition and the friendship between all these quirky wacky characters. No clue as to when it will be out though so please be patient with me. I seem to be having way too many ideas to keep up with...


End file.
